I Love Teaching
by writehanded
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a young, popular English teacher at Konoha High School. His calm, uncomplicated life is turned on its head when Uchiha Sasuke, a gorgeous senior, puts the moves on his sensei—big time. SasuNaru. Warnings and such inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Um, I don't own any of these characters—the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline. Oh, and this isn't going to make me any money, either. It's purely for fun!

**Warnings:** Erm, this story depicts romantic (uh, youcould call them that)relationships between two men. There are adult and sexual situations and some foul language. I'll try my best to keep the characters...in character...but in order for my story to work, Naruto isn't going to act just like himself. (Sorry!)If any of this offends you or you findunappealing, feel free to leave now.

**Author's Note:** Okay. This is not only my first attempt at boys-love stuff, but it's also my first piece of fanfiction. Any advice would be greatly appreciated, but please try not to go _too_ hard on me, okay? I'm a nervous wreck here!

* * *

**I Love Teaching**

"U-Uchiha-kun…What—ah…are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked. He pushed Naruto's wrists further up the wall behind them with his right hand, stretching out the lewd length of the Naruto's body. Naruto gasped as Sasuke made full use of his free left hand, using it to run a suggestive, ghosting touch down his captive's lean side. Sasuke smirked again at Naruto's heady reaction.

"Sensei. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Naruto blushed but didn't answer. When Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha High's amazingly bright and equally sexy student, had asked Naruto for some after-class help, this was _not_ what Naruto had had in mind.

Sasuke leaned forward and breathed out a hot lungful of air against Naruto's slim neck. Goosebumps prickled up the blonde teacher's throat, reaching his hairline and making the skin there burn pleasurably. Enjoying his sensei's response, Sasuke blew another soft breath onto Naruto's receptive skin. Naruto's breathing grew instantly ragged, and his toned chest started heaving to accommodate his racing heart.

Slowly, slowly, Sasuke leaned forward some more. Ever so lightly, he pressed his lush, famously sensual lips against the base of Naruto's neck. Sasuke was rewarded lavishly—his gorgeous, (apparently) aroused teacher flushed an even darker color and writhed against the wall.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck again, harder this time, making sure to run the wet insides of his lips against the blonde's tanned skin. He kissed again, and again. He grazed his teeth against a sporadically pulsing vein. He dipped his tongue into the exposed dip of Naruto's collarbone. Ignoring his teacher's weak protests, Sasuke pressed himself closer and began to nip at Naruto's neck, biting and sucking. Sasuke's mouth pulled up love mark after love mark, each varying in size, color, and texture. Sasuke paused after some time and admired his work. He smirked in satisfaction. Naruto was panting heavily, his bottomless blue eyes were glazed and unfocused, and his neck was covered in extremely visible hickeys. He practically had the words "take me now" stamped across his forehead.

Sasuke wanted to ravish the blonde right there.

Naruto felt something fluttering deep in his gut. A hot stream of blood was rushing straight to his groan. He felt extremely hot. Much, much too hot. Sweat was breaking out along his hairline and around his waist. The air in his lungs felt pitifully insufficient. He was dizzy. He was weak. He really, _really_ shouldn't be in this position.

But, oh God, he felt so good.

Sasuke slipped a cool hand underneath Naruto's shirt.

"Ha—" Naruto couldn't keep in the startled gasp. He panted more heavily as Sasuke ran a pale hand over Naruto's smooth chest. The skin Sasuke touched burned ferociously. The nerves there physically twitched from the lavish attention. Naruto tried to keep his mind clear and rational, but at this point, it would have been easier for him to recite the Yugoslavian national anthem. Backwards. In Portuguese.

Sasuke's long pale fingers brushed across a nipple. Naruto let out an odd, strangled noise, half-way between a gasp and a moan.

Sasuke's beautiful black eyes flashed with hungry amusement. "My, my, my, Sensei," he purred, continuing to scorch Naruto's skin with his icy-hot touch. "Look how sensitive you are. It's remarkable."

Sasuke's low voice helped to stimulate Naruto's senses—that is, his logical senses, i.e. his sense of reality. The senses that should be stimulated, not…those other senses. Like the ones that were sending waves of excitement to Naruto's rapidly hardening lower regions.

Summoning the full extent of his concentration, Naruto pulled his brain cells into enough order to stutter out a partially-coherent sentence. "Uchiha…kun…Stop…ah…doing this. Please…"

Sasuke's black eyes glittered with lust. He pressed his lips against Naruto's ear. "I love your voice," he murmured, his right hand tightening around Naruto's wrists. An unsuccessfully-suppressed shudder shot through Naruto's body. "I love how it sounds when you beg." He bit the soft flesh of Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto twisted his head away, unintentionally giving Sasuke wonderfully free access to his neck. Sasuke took full advantage of the situation, cocking his head and chewing lightly at Naruto's jaw.

"Ah…U-Uchiha-kun, you can't…You've got to—Nn…Kuh…Really, please. Pl-Please stop. I'm…nn…your—teacher! You…we can't—ha…Please, Uchiha-kun—"

"'Uchiha-kun'? Why so formal, Sensei?" the black-haired student muttered, looking up from a spot of wet collarbone. "Call me Sasuke. After all, I've already bitten your neck." To further emphasize his point, Sasuke sucked a small amount of tan skin into his mouth and nipped provocatively.

"Kuh…" was the hazy replay. "…Nn, Sa-Sasuke-kun." The name felt odd on Naruto's tongue, and for some reason, it made him blush slightly to say it. Sasuke smirked. He really did love Uzumaki-sensei's voice. It dripped with barely protected innocence. The way he said Sasuke's name made it sound like a sin.

Sasuke decided he liked that.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto repeated weakly, leaning back into the wall. Sasuke followed and stuck an inquisitive finger into Naruto's belly button. "H-hey! Please don't…ha…Sa-Sasuke-kun, we can't…" He bit back a moan when Sasuke raked both hands up the back of his shirt. "…We can't…do this. Please, let-let go."

Sasuke smirked and continued caressing Naruto's back and chest underneath his shirt. His wandering hands found a nipple and he plucked at it teasingly. Naruto could do nothing to smother his moans this time.

"Don't tell me you don't want me," Sasuke said, twisting and pressing Naruto's nipple. "I know you do. I can feel it." He smirked. "Especially here." Sasuke thrust a bold knee between Naruto's legs. The teacher's cerulean eyes widened in shock. His mutinous body shivered at the contact, wanting so much more. Sasuke raised his knee, painfully slowly, inch by inch. When it finally brushed against Naruto's very evident arousal, the blonde could barely take it any more. He bucked his hips by reflex. The black-haired teenager leered. He lifted his knee higher, applying enough pressure to make his teacher moan again, exercising those delightful vocal cords.

Sasuke began rising and lowering his leg intermittently, setting a pace. Naruto subconsciously began thrusting back, his mind running on pure instinct—closer, harder, faster, hotter, more friction, more skin, more touch. Sasuke continued rubbing and pushing against Naruto's hard-on, letting the blonde buck and rock against his thigh. After a few more moments, Sasuke's own pants were growing too tight to bear, and he decided it was time for them _both_ to have a little fun.

Sasuke pulled his knee away almost reluctantly. Apparently, Naruto felt its loss as well, because he immediately wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled the younger boy tightly against him. Sasuke smirked.

"Ah ha," he said. "So you _do_ want me. I was almost having doubts."

Seeming to finally realize what he'd done, Naruto blushed madly. He looked to the side and gently started to push Sasuke away.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," he muttered, mortified and guilty. How could he have responded like that? He was this boy's teacher! "I don't know what came over me. That was unforgivable. I—Ah!" Naruto's body was sent into shuddered as he was barraged by another new sensation.

Sasuke was now pressed flush against him, plastering Naruto to the wall. Sasuke had maneuvered so their hips were aligned—and, consequently, their erection's were aligned as well. The friction between their two bodies was incredible.

Sasuke smirked once again. This time, however, there was a slightly different look in his glossy black eyes. On another person, it may have _almost_ looked soft. But this was Sasuke, so it wasn't. It was just different than usual. "Don't apologize," Sasuke said. "Never apologize for something you didn't do. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me." He paused, and the hungry amusement returned to his gaze in full force. "However…Considering how hard you are, I'm guessing you're not too upset."

The sultry fact made Naruto blush darkly.

"All right. Enough talk," Sasuke decided. "Time for some action." Almost before the brazen innuendo sank in, Sasuke started rocking his hips against Naruto's. The hot pressure pulled a loud moan from Naruto's throat. Sasuke rocked forward again. And again. And again. The student picked up speed, grinding his hips against Naruto's. Naruto's breathing became so irregular he started seeing spots. Bolts of pleasure shot up through his body. A tight coil of feeling started to wind up in the pit of his stomach.

"Sa-suke," Naruto panted. "Something's…I think…I…I'm going to…"

Sasuke caught Naruto's meaning immediately. Not because the teacher had made an ounce of sense, of course—it was because Sasuke was feeling the same thing. They were both dangerously close to coming. In just a few moments, they'd have a big, wet mess on their hands.

…Err, clothes.

Every instinct in Sasuke's body commanded him to continue, but for some reason, he felt oddly reluctant. He knew that if he made Naruto come the first day they touched, his sensei would feel extremely uncomfortable. A hot tease against a wall was one thing—coming was something different. Naruto would no doubt feel abused. Sasuke didn't have the slightest idea _why_ he cared how his teacher felt (Jesus, he had come this far already), but an enormously irritating corner of Sasuke's mind urged him to stop. For some inexplicable reason, he'd feel bad, _guilty,_ if his teacher felt upset around him. If Uzumaki-sensei flinched at the sight of him, Sasuke didn't know what he'd do.

Sasuke let out a pant that sounded almost like a sigh, and then, dredging up every fragment of his willpower, he stilled his trusting hips. He allowed his hard-on to burn against Naruto's for a few more seconds before pulling a few inches away.

Naruto was left panting, confused, and very, very aroused. He didn't know if he should feel relieved, disappointed, or concerned. Relief would probably be most appropriate, he decided. Too bad he didn't feel that way.

Once he had gotten enough breath back for coherent speech, Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke-kun?" he questioned timidly. The look in Sasuke's eyes mirrored the arousal Naruto felt. Why did he stop? Did Naruto do something wrong?

Naruto blinked. Not that he didn't _want_ Sasuke to stop, of course. He was just wondering. You know. Objectively.

Sasuke gave his signature smirk. "I think you've had enough for one day, Sensei," he said. "We'll resume our lesson at the earliest convenience," he promised as an afterthought. Naruto blushed.

Then Sasuke did something oddly surprising. He gently lifted Naruto's chin, tilting the teacher's head up. He looked solemnly into Naruto's infinite, stunning blue eyes. Naruto could hear his heart pound in his throat. He was trapped by Sasuke's black gaze. That emotion in Sasuke's eyes…it was different again. It was sort of like…almost close to…

…Liking?

With no trace of a smirk, Sasuke leaned down. He seemed to move incredibly slowly, as if in slow motion. The seconds stretched into years as Sasuke's face gradually filled Naruto's vision. Sasuke was soon only two inches from the blonde's face. His light breath made flaxen strands of hair flutter around Naruto's eyelashes. Sasuke was one inch away. Half an inch. Less than that. A hair's width. Naruto stopped breathing…

……Sasuke's lips gently dropped on Naruto's. The student's mouth felt just as full and soft as it looked. His lips were smooth and extraordinarily hot. Naruto was caught in the gentle fire, and the electric fizz in his body accelerated to a flaring blaze. Each nerve ending shot to his mouth and his chest lifted unconsciously, his entire being desperately reaching out for the amazing heat.

Softly, Sasuke pulled away. He seemed just the tiniest bit out of breath and his black eyes looked startled. Naruto's eyes felt huge and his lips burned. His brain processed thoughts just about as efficiently as a bowl of tapioca.

There was silence for a moment, and Naruto looked up at his student. Then Sasuke blinked, his sexy smirk slipping solidly back into place. He playfully tweaked the end of Naruto's nose. "How was that, Sensei?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Now, think logically—if I owned Naruto or his little buddies, why would I be writing fanfiction about them?

**Warnings:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** To my reviewers—I love you. I LOVE YOU! I couldn't _believe_ how well this story was received. You guys are so kind. Oh, my God. I'm getting teary-eyed just thinking about it.

A-hem. Anyway. On a more broad note, this chapter isVERY long, so I hope you guys are happy about that. Perhaps you'll reward my (presumably) good work with some more reviews…? Oh, and in this part I've installed some semblance of plot, so now I know where I'm going with this thing!

Well, sort of.

* * *

Naruto shut the door to his shabby apartment behind him with a sigh. He leaned against the door and stared up at the ceiling. God, he was tired. Who would have thought an unfulfilled desire would make you so tired?

Oh, God. He did not just think "desire." He didn't. No way. Teachers don't desire their students. Naruto knew this. He was a smart guy. Very smart, even. Of course, as a teenager, he'd been a little…wild…but that side of him had been taken care of during his intensive years at Tokyo University. He was an adult now. A bright, down-to-earth adult with a job and an apartment and an attentive, focused, obedient mind. Or rather, his mind _used _to be obedient. But ever since he'd met Uchiha Sasuke, his mind had acted more like an untrained Rottweiler on a badly-made leash. Naruto's sinful imagination was going to send him to hell for sure. He was condemning himself for a black-eyed senior with a golden report card and a bad attitude. The living fantasy of every girl in the universe and most of the guys. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Well, this problem can be solved very easily,_ Naruto thought to himself, absently counting the cracks in his stained plaster ceiling. _When the going gets tough, the tough get going. In other words—avoidance. Yeah, that's it. Avoidance._ _Just quit thinking about it, Naruto. _

Naruto blinked at his thought. Oh, shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Now he was thinking about how he shouldn't be thinking about it and all of a sudden he was thinking about it! Shit!

_Bad,_ Naruto thought, frantically trying to block half-naked images of Sasuke from entering his mind. _Very bad. No. Stop. Heel._

Too late. Picture after provocative picture flickered into Naruto's head, starring none other than the black-eyed cynic himself. Naruto put up one final, valiant effort to stop the images from coming, but they broke through his mental barriers like an ocean through a twiggy dam. Sasuke shirtless and pressed against a blackboard. Sasuke sitting half-dressed and cross-legged on a desk, a pencil between his teeth. Sasuke wearing glasses. Sasuke in an apron. Sasuke brandishing a whip. Sasuke in chains. Sasuke in leather. Sasuke in handcuffs. Sasuke on a cop car. Sasuke _in _a cop car. Sasuke bending backwards. Sasuke reaching slowly between his legs. Sasuke with his thighs as far apart as they would go. Sasuke running his hands down his chest. Sasuke sucking on his fingers. Sasuke's famous, lush lips slightly parted, a faint blush skittering across alabaster cheekbones, powerful limbs raised conveniently out of the way, rock-hard stomach muscles taut and stretched tight, broad chest heaving and lightly slicked with sweat, sensual hips raisedanddesperately seeking anunfulfilled need, beautiful black eyes glossy and shimmering in the dark…

Naruto groaned and slid down the door, landing with a hard plop on his unforgiving wooden floor. Ouch. That was more painful than it should have been. And he felt something…unusual. He blinked in surprise and glanced down.

"Oh…Goddamn it," he muttered, glaring at the flesh between his legs. He was hard. Really hard. Again. It seemed that Sasuke was never going to leave Naruto alone, not even at home. Naruto rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes at the thought. _Goddamn it. I really shouldn't be thinking like this. But shit, this would be so much easier if the kid wasn't so goddamn sexy!_

Kyuubi, Naruto's illegally owned pet fox, picked that moment to trot out of the bathroom. She gracefully took a seat a few feet from where Naruto sat sprawled against the door. Kyuubi regarded her master with her usual mix of curiosity and disdain. At first, she had been more curious than disdainful, but when she had caught the unmistakable scent of Naruto's arousal, her calculating scorn was back in full force. Naruto was acting pretty weird, in Kyuubi's opinion. There was no one around for him to mate with, so what was he gettingall excited about? This thought was added to Kyuubi's long list of reasons why humans are stupid and why foxes should be the governing species. How could such a dumb species thrive for so long, anyway? Kyuubi would never know.

"Kyuubi, I'm home," Narutoannounced unnecessarily.

Kyuubi swished her yellow tail as if to say, _Well, duh. No shit, Sherlock._

"I suppose you want to know why I'm home late, huh?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi blinked at him. Naruto took that as a yes. "Well, there's this…guy…." He watched for a reaction. He didn't get one. "Yeah…He's—okay, this is going to sound really crazy—he's my student. I know, I know—I shouldn't be having feelings for my student. I know that. But…I don't know! Sasuke's different. He seems so much older than he is. Way older than me. It's like…It's like he knows something. He knows something so complicated and so unique and so special, regular people couldn't possibly begin to understand it. Do you know what I mean?" Kyuubi blinked in a way that almost looked like she was rolling her eyes. "And…there's this other thing…" Naruto couldn't keep from blushing. "He's _so_ sexy. Like, _whoa. _Absolutely fucking sexy. And okay, I know this is a girly phrase, but here it is—he's drop-dead gorgeous! I can't stop thinking about him. I've been fantas—err, thinking about him for forever, and today…" Naruto lowered his voice conspiratorially. "And today he hit on me. Hard. He was…touching me, and—and stroking, and sucking on my neck, sort of…And I swear to God, I almost came in my pants. Just thank God _that_ didn't happen. And then after he stopped touching, he…kissed me. Just once, on the mouth. And that—I can't describe it. It was so _warm_. I just felt like there was this incredible heat coming from him, and he pushed it into me through his lips. It was…amazing." Naruto took a deep breath, trying slow his heart beat. He was literally getting goosebumps just thinking about it.

Naruto sighed. He pulled himself to his feet, groaning as his painfully hard arousal brushed against his pants. He stumbled toward the bath room and started peeling off his clothes. "Don't come in," he advised Kyuubi wisely as he shut the door. "You won't like what you see."

* * *

Naruto hadn't been this nervous in a classroom since his college entrance exams. He was so nervous, he had even stopped sweating—now he felt kind of cold, and he prickled all over with weirdly itchy goosebumps. He couldn't concentrate on hislesson at all, and he was monotonously reading off terms-to-know for the next day's quiz. He had been blushing nonstop for the past thirty minutes, and knowing that he still had fifteen left to go wasn't making him any calmer. He'd been able to relax a little earlier in the day, but now it was fourth period—the class with _him_ in it.

The him was sitting in the back row, as was his custom (and was looking painfully hot today in a black shirt and suggestively low-slung pants), but instead of rapidly absorbing information in hisusual focused silence, he was watching Naruto with the white-hot intensity of one thousand lasers. He had _those_ kind of eyes, the kind you know are shimmering on your back, the kind you can sense roaming up and down your body, the kind you can feel mentally ravishing you a hundred different ways from Sunday.

Yeah. Sasuke had _those_ eyes.

And as a result, Naruto's mind was on suspension until further notice.

The blondejumped about a foot in the air when the school's speaker box crackled to life in the upper-right corner of his classroom.

"Hey, Iruka-chan, this thing on?" came the pleasant voice of the headmaster, Hakate Kakashi. There was a fast, murmuredreply that Naruto couldn't quite make out, and then a moment of silence. "…Okay! Right! So it _is_ on! Fine, fine. What was I doing again?" Another moment of silence. "Oh, right. Yo, Uzumaki-chan!" Naruto's head snapped up to the speaker box as his students snickered at the affectionate version of his name.

_Oh no,_ Naruto thought, his eyes widening._ He wouldn't. He couldn't!_

"Uzumaki-chan," Kakashi repeated. "Quit molesting your students and get your cute little ass over to my office. I've got a craving to see your pretty face. You've got five minutes." There was a thoughtful pause. "Oh, and students! Pep rally after school, right? Rah, rah, rah!" There was a noisy surge of static and speakers crackled out.

The classroom was truly stunned into silence. Naruto turned slowly to face his students, blushing madly. He lifted a finger and let it swing it in a wide, slow arc, letting his gesture include the entire classroom. "If any of you…" he began in a low voice. "…ever mention that announcement again…I will arrange it so you will stay in high school…for the rest of your lives." He turned silently and slowly pacedto the door. He stepped into the hallway before thinking of something. He poked his head back into his room with a brilliant smile. "Oh, and there's no homework today, okay?" he said cheerfully. "Just have fun, kids. Ja ne!"

* * *

Naruto stepped into the headmaster's office cautiously. His expression visibly brightened when he spotted the brown-haired secretary efficiently typing away at the front desk.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped, hurrying over to his one-time teacher and long-time friend. A few years ago, Naruto wouldn't have hesitated to wrap Iruka in a bone-crushing hug, but the importance of personal space was thoroughly instilledinto Naruto while he was at college. That, coupled with the fact that Iruka's boyfriend was both insanely possessive _and_ Naruto's boss, kept the blonde teacher from engaging the other man in any prolonged physical contact.

He settled for an enthusiastic handshake.

Iruka laughed and shook his wrist slightly once he was released. "Naruto-kun. Don't you think it's about time you stopped calling me 'sensei'? I haven't been your teacher since you were nineteen."

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Old habits die hard, I guess," he said.

"…But that was almost four years ago."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just respectful like that, I guess," he said with a cheeky grin. Iruka sighed at the blatant sarcasm. Iruka knew Naruto much too well to believe him.

See, Iruka had not only been Naruto's college professor, but his dorm master as well. He'd been there for one of Naruto's wildest years. Iruka was there the time Naruto took his roommate's bed apart, the time he glued the pool table upside-down, the time he single-handedly started a food fight in the cafeteria, the time he drove the headmaster's car into female teacher's bathroom, the time he installed escape tunnels in the gymnasium floor, the time he made 100,000 photo copies of his roommate's ass and taped them onto every available surface, the time he jumped naked into the swimming pool during diving practice, the time he rewired the common room's T.V. to play porn 24/7, the time he threw a red towel into some random dude's whites, the time he silly-stringed the hell out of the headmaster's pet poodle, the time he stole the partially-dissected animals from the science wing and set them loose in the campus store, the time he dumped powdered Viagra (don't ask) into the lunch lady's acclaimed Tuesday Night Surprise, the time he called up a whore at eleven a.m. and gave him (yes, him) directions to Iruka's classroom, the time he ordered fifty-seven pizzas and used his roommate's credit card, the time he held that 48-hour tequila-drinking contest…

Naruto sighed at the fond memories. _Good times, good times._

Iruka shook his head and barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. Jesus, Naruto had been crazy. He had certainly matured over the past three-some years. Iruka couldn't deny that he liked the change, but the old Naruto had had a brazen kind of charm…

Ah, well. Those were thoughts for another time.

"So, Naruto-kun, why did you stop by all of a sudden?"

Remembering the humiliating summons he'd received minutes before, Naruto's heart dropped. "Um…"

The door behind Iruka's desk, the entrance to the headmaster's private study, banged open and slammed against the wall. "Uzumaki-chan!" Kakashi sang out. "You made it just in time! I was just on my way out to find you, but that's no longer necessary. Come in, come in!"

Kakashi yanked Naruto into his large private study. Just as he was about to shut the door, Kakahi stuck his head back out and turned to Iruka. "Damn, Iruka. You're looking especially sexy sitting like that. Mind parting your legs just alittlemore?"

"G-Go do your work!" the flustered voice of Iruka ordered.

Kakashi chuckled and fully shut the door behind him with an audible click. He walked over to his tall wooden desk and hopped onto the edge, completely ignoring his expensive-looking swivel chair. From this angle, the sunlight shone through his odd silver dye-job, almost making him look blonde. Almost.

"So, Uzumaki-chan, I bet you're wondering why you're here," Kakashi said.

Naruto bit back a cheeky reply and simply said, "Yes."

Kakashi smiled. Well, truth be told, it was a little difficult to tell whether or not he smiled, since the black mask he insisted upon wearing effectively covered the bottom half of his face. But the black eye not hidden by his sloping bangs curved into an inverted U-shape, so Naruto _assumed_ that Kakashi was smiling.

"Well, I'd like you to be the first to meet your new boss."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What? New boss? Are you…leaving?"

Kakashi's eye curved upwards again. "Why, would you miss me?"

Naruto shrugged with anattempted nonchalance that he was too unsettled to pull off.

"Well, I'm truly touched, Uzumaki-chan," Kakashi said. "But never fear—you can't get rid of me that easily. When I said 'new boss,' I meant the new head of the English Department. If you recall, we've been needing one ever since that unfortunate vending machine accident last month…So! I've been lucky enough to find a wonderful replacement! Naruto, allow me to introduce the new head of the English Department." Kakashi made a sweeping welcome-gesture toward something behind Naruto. "Gaara-sensei!"

Naruto blinked. There was someone else in the room? Why hadn't he noticed?

Naruto pivoted on his heel, facing the office door. A slim young man in an ill-fitting black shirt was leaning against it. His pale arms were crossed over his chest and contrasted sharply with his dark shirt. He had long limbs, black combat boots, and a crooked red tie. His neck was long and unusually slender for a man. His facial features were sharp and carefully chiseled, giving hislooksan odd combination of harshness and elegance. His hair was short, messy, and the fieriest shade of red that Naruto had ever seen. There was a red tattoo on one side of his forehead—it was the kanji "ai," meaning "love." The man's eyes were a rare, luminous green and were heavily rimmed by, seemingly, black eyeliner. The man's gleaming stare was so intense, Naruto found himself catching his breath.

In a dangerous,fiercekind of way, this man was beautiful.

Naruto felt a surprised blush tint his cheekbones. The slight heat made Naruto come back to himself. He shook his head lightly, refocusing. A moment later, Naruto's brilliant grin flashed to life, sparkling on his face.

"Oh, um, Gaara-san…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "Gee, I didn't even see you there! Where you always, erm, in here?"

Gaara's sole reaction wasthe cocking ofan eyebrow.

"Never mind!" Naruto interjected quickly, energetically waving off the question with both hands. "I must have just missed you. Sorry! Anyways, it's nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He stepped closer to Gaara and extended his hand.

Gaara kept his arms folded, staring at Naruto's hand as if it was a tiny, tanned alien. Gaara's green eyes sunk into Naruto's stunning azure ones. They showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever. In all honesty, it was pretty creepy.

"Hey," Gaara murmured. His voice was low and soft, the quiet volume hiding what Naruto identified as icy ferocity. Naruto felt a silent shiver tickle his spine.

"Right,"the blondesaid awkwardly, letting his hand drop back to his side. "Hi."

Silence.

"…Well, Uzumaki-chan, do me a favor and show Gaara-sensei around today, would you?" Kakashi requested rhetorically, breaking the odd quiet.

"Oh. Um, sure," Naruto said. He wished Gaara would quit staring at him like that. It was making him awfully nervous.

Naruto opened the office door and indicated that Gaara should follow.

"Have fun!" Kakashi cheerfully shouted after them.

* * *

"So, um, this is the exit," Naruto clarified stupidly, gesturing toward the open doors in front of them unnecessarily. It was about thirty minutes prior to dismissal, and Naruto was just finishingup his "tour." Gaara had said virtually nothing along the way, opting instead to brazenly stare or subtly nod. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the silent man. He didn't _seem _much like a teacher. But whatever. He was Naruto's new boss, so Naruto had to make a good impression, no matter how strangely Gaara looked at him.

"Do you start tomorrow?" Naruto asked. (He found he got more information by asking yes-or-no questions only.)

Gaara nodded.

"Well, alright, then," Naruto said, slowly heading for the exit. "I guess I'll, um, see you around, then. Um...bye, Gaara-san."

"Uzumaki."

Naruto was so startled by the actual _speech_ that he nearly dropped his briefcase. He turned back to face Gaara curiously. "Yes?"

In a movement too quick for Naruto to see, Gaara streaked forward, and Naruto found himself looking up into a pair of luminous green eyes, his chin held strongly in cold, powerful fingers. Gaara's white face was suddenly very close, and Naruto blushed at the proximity and the intimacy of the gesture.

"G-Gaara-san?" Naruto got out, his face hot and his eyes large.

Gaara's grip tightened on Naruto's jaw, making the latter wince. The redhead ran a chilly thumb over Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto shivered from both the implied sexuality and the frostiness of Gaara's touch.

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. "I like you, Uzumaki," he murmured. "'See you around,' indeed."

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet through the empty parking lot, unenthusiastically facing his crummy car. He audibly sighed as he fished around in his pocket for his keys. Damn, that was weird. His creepy (albeit hot) new boss was hitting on him? Delightful. So much for having an uncomplicated, apolitical year.

A hand came down hard on Naruto's shoulder, spinning him around. He only had time to register a blur of dark clothing before he was shoved roughly against his car. He winced as his back collided with the metal.

"_Oof._ Jesus, what are you—"

"What was that about?"

Naruto blinked at the familiar voice. He looked up to see a quietly seething, painfully beautiful Uchiha Sasuke. All of Naruto's daydreams and the doings of yesterday came flooding back in a rush. His face went instantly hot at the memories. He glanced sideways,gluing his gazeto a random, highly battered Buick as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, _Sensei?"_

"…What was what, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto's voice came out shy and soft.

"That guy," Sasuke said. "Who was he? Do you know him? What, pray tell, did he think he was doing?"

Naruto looked up, confused. "Which guy?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into angry black slits. "Don't play dumb. That red-haired guy. The one who was touching your face a few seconds ago. Any bells?"

Naruto blushed. "Ah, right. Err, that's Gaara-san. No, I don't know him. Well, I mean, obviously I _know _him, of course, but not—that is, I only—He's…um…"

"Spit it out!"

"Gaara's my new boss!" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke frowned darkly. "What?"

"Gaara-san isthe new head of the English Department," Naruto said in a rush. "I just met him today. Kakashi—Hatake-sensei—asked me to show him around the building, since he starts working tomorrow."

Sasuke let out a puff of air, trying to relax. "And?"

Naruto blinked. "And…what?"

"Tell me why he was touching you!"

"Well, I don't know! I guess he likes me!" Naruto replied, flustered and flushing. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Sasuke paused. Then he smirked. A prickle of wariness poked at Naruto's senses. Sasuke's sudden change in mood was…unsettling. Especially with that funny lookflashing so brightly inthe boy's eyes…

"Why do I care?" Sasuke repeated. "Well, that's a pretty stupid question. I care because, if he touches you, then he might think that he's allowed to do this."

Sasuke seized the front of Naruto's shirt with both hands and yanked, jerking Naruto to his chest and crushing their mouths together. An instantaneous heat gushed from Naruto's heart and flew straight to his groin. Naruto reflexively wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling their bodies together.

Sasuke leaned into the blonde, squishing them both against the side of Naruto's car. Sasuke moved his mouth against the enthusiastically responding teacher's, skittering one pale hand up to play with the other's golden hair. At the feel of Sasuke's icy-hot touch at the base of his neck, Naruto shivered and let out a gasp. Sasuke used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue between Naruto's lips.

Naruto jumped at the new feeling, incredibly startled. He started to pull away, but Sasuke's fingers tightened in his hair, and he found he couldn't move his head. Sasuke brushed his tongue against the roof of Naruto's mouth, sending the teacher's nerves into spasms. Naruto moaned as another wash of blood flooded his genitals. Sasuke smirked at the reaction and pushed his tongue farther into Naruto's mouth, loving the taste. Naruto's own tongue had no where to go, and he shyly prodded back.

Sasuke made a low sound in the back of his throat, feeling his own arousal make itself noticed. God, Naruto was yummy. Now if only he could find a way to get his shirt off…

Sasuke's lungs began to seriously crave air. Very reluctantly, he loosened his hold and pulled his lips away. He studied the golden man beneath him. Naruto was panting heavily, his pupils dilated and his eyes unfocused. His shiny hair seemed even messier than usual, and his shirt was wrinkled and loose. Sasuke could feel the blonde's arousal against his own. Naruto's full lips were slightly parted and a delightful blush covered his cheekbones. Everything about Naruto shimmered with blatant, unfulfilled, uncontrollable lust.

Sasuke wasn't fairing too much better.

Sasuke really, really wanted to kiss Naruto again. Especially since the blonde was looking at him with those gorgeous azure eyes of his. But Sasuke knew he couldn't. Because if he did, one thing would lead to another, and circumstances being what they were, the two would probably end up doing it on the roof of Naruto's car. Which, at the moment, was an extremely appealing idea, but Sasuke had the feeling that Naruto was a virgin, and he doubted that that was the way Naruto pictured his first time.

However…

"…Sa-Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the panting young teacher still in his arms. Naruto had turned his face to the side, purposely avoiding Sasuke's black gaze. Sasuke was looking at him with _those _eyes, those beautiful, glossy eyes. Naruto couldn't think when he lookedinto those eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing?" Naruto asked the pavement almost inaudibly. "I—I'm your teacher. I'm not supposed to…" He trailed off, not able to finish.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Want me?" he finished dubiously. Naruto nodded guiltily. "Well. That's nothing to worry about. What, you think you're taking advantage of me or something? _That's_ pretty stupid. There's no way in _hell_ I'd be on bottom." Naruto's head snapped up, his blush so red it looked almost painful. Sasuke smirked. "So, no, you're not taking advantage of me."

"But…what if someone…finds out?" The last part came out as a whisper.

Sasuke shrugged. "If we're careful, they won't. And if they did, frankly, I couldn't give a shit."

"And also…" Naruto's face went even redder, if that was possible. "We're both…men…"

"Indeed we are, Sensei. Brilliant deduction. Are there any other ingenious theories that you'd like to lay on the table?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Sure I do," Sasuke said easily. "Who the hell cares? You're out of the closet anyway, right? So it's not like I'm making you question your sexuality or anything. And, with all do respect, Sensei, I wouldn't give a shit if I was. You're just too sexy to pass up."

Naruto colored some more at the compliment. "You…think I'm sexy?"

"Obviously."

Naruto had never recieved such a compliment. "…Thank you."

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. "You're welcome."

"So, Sasuke-kun," Naruto looked into Sasuke's face seriously. "Is this really…okay? It's okay to…do…what we've been doing?"

"If 'okay' is all you think our private lessons have been, then I think I'm going to have to teach you some more." Sasuke has discovered that he loves teaching.

Jesus, would the blushing ever stop? Naruto was acting like a love-sick school-kid! (As an English teacher, this irony was painfullyobvious tohim.)

"Ah…that's not necessary, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, attempting to untangle himself from Sasuke's limbs. "I think I should be getting home. I have to…erm…feed my fox."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'll let you go this once, Sensei. But I expect to be fully paid for the time I wasted telling you things that you should have known." Sasuke grudgingly released his captive. His arms suddenly felt very empty.

Naruto blinked, at a momentary loss. His mind was still in a partial haze, and it was difficult to remember what he was doing before Sasuke kissed him. Erm, after school, parking lot, going home, car…

"Oh, right!" Naruto said aloud, patting himself down. "Keys!"

"Allow me," Sasuke said. He wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. The burning heat of arousal immediately reignited in Naruto's gut. Sasuke slowly ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides. He rubbed Naruto's chest and back suggestively, trying to feel as much texture as possibly through the teacher's troublesome shirt. (Oh, how Sasuke hated shirts. Everyone should just go naked, damn it!) Sasuke lowered his hands one inch at a time until they were at Naruto's stomach. Ooh, Naruto had a nice stomach. Positively delicious. Killer abs felt very hard underneath Sasuke's probing fingers,but they weren't so hard as to be overly-muscular—they were _just right._ And Naruto's abs, of course, led down to that flat, provocative expanse of skin that led right down to—

"Sasuke…!"

Sasuke blinked very slowly. He came back to himself to discover three very important things: he was hard, Naruto was writhing, and Sasuke's hands had somehow gotten to the top of Naruto's pants.

Oops.

"Oh, dear," Sasuke said, smirking. "Sorry about that, Sensei. I suppose I got a little carried away. Now. Your keys, was it? Here you go." Sasuke pulled a small key chain from Naruto's right pocket. He tossed it over.

Naruto was panting and very aroused again. Sasuke smirked. He patted his teacher's cheek. "Didn't you say you had to go home, Sensei? To feed your…what was it?"

"Fox," Naruto answered dumbly.

"Ah, that's right. Your fox."

Naruto made no move to get into his car. Sasuke placed his lips next the Naruto's ear. "The keys go in the door," he whispered helpfully. Naruto shivered.

After several unsuccessful tries, Naruto managed to get into his car and turn it on. He found himself sitting in the driver's seat awkwardly. What was he supposed to do now? Say something, he supposed, but what? "Have a good night" was much too weird. A simple "goodbye" wasn't right either. And it certainly wasn't "do your homework."

Sasuke leaned into the open car window and kissed Naruto on the cheek. It wasn't gentle and sweet, like most pecks on the cheek were. Instead it was sultry—a suggestive tease. Sasuke's lips were very hot, as usual, and Naruto could almost feel his skin sizzling were it was kissed.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke said, straightening up with histrademark smirk.

Naruto smiled suddenly, a lovely thought occurring to him, and Sasuke felt something inside of him soften at the sight. "That's right," Naruto said, his beautiful grin sparkling. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto or any of his little buddies, things would be a lot different. I won't get into details, but let's just say that it wouldn't play on day-time television anymore, shall we?

**Warnings: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note: **I've said it once and I'll say it again—reviewers, I LOVE YOU.

Okay, you guys, I apologize for being so late on this one. My computer is crap and had a near-nuclear meltdown. I hope the length of this chapter somewhat helps to make up for it.

Also—I feel the need to explain myself about something. Some of you have probably noticed that, in previous chapters, some words clump together. I'd just like to clarify that it's not my fault! When I put my stories in the document manager and change/add some words, more often then not, the words appear without spaces between them. I will try my hardest to prevent this from this point on, but I'm not sure how well it will work. So, if you spot some words lacking spaces between them, please remember this—I _do_ re-read my stories, and most errors like that I couldn't help. I apologize for any reading-related annoyances it might cause.

* * *

If Uchiha Sasuke didn't know better, he would have sworn that his English teacher was giggling. 

That was impossible, obviously, but he was certainly doing _something._ Well, whatever form of noise it was, it was a really weird sound—like a canary mooing or something. And Sasuke couldn't understand what could possibly be so funny. It had to be something in that book that Uzumaki-sensei was reading.

What was that book, anyway? And why was he reading it here, now?

The gorgeous teacher was hunched over his desk, his blonde hair wet (from the current rainstorm, probably) and spiking up and out in every direction, his infinate azure eyes avidly absorbing his reading material. The screwy thing was, it was a good forty minutes before class started. What the hell man, what the hell? Usually, Sensei barely made it in time for the second bell. And those were his good days. Why was he at school this early? (Granted, Sasuke was at school this early as well, but that was different. Sasuke was always at school early. He was an early riser, and he had nothing better to do in the mornings, so why not get in early and claim his favorite seat?) Uzumaki-sensei was _never_ at school this early. Something was seriously fucked up.

Sasuke decided he wanted to know what that was.

The raven-haired senior leaned heavily onto the classroom's doorway, rapping his knuckles against the open door to announce his presence.

Naruto felt himself physically jump. His heart jerked into a sporadic, panic-induced race as he snapped his book shut and snapped his head to the door. When he spotted the new arrival, his heart sped up all over again, but for a completely different reason this time.

It was Sasuke. _Oh, Sasuke._ The eighteen-year-old looked just as painfully beautiful as ever, from the tip of his shining black head down to the heels of his immaculately clean shoes. His exotic obsidian eyes expressed only cool recognition and remote interest, but unlike his mild expression, they smoldered with blisteringly hot intensity. Black lashes, rare in their glamorous length, contrasted starkly with Sasuke's impossibly pale face. Naruto's (now dilated) gaze flickered to Sasuke's lush mouth, eying those amazing lips that could instantly heat Naruto to his melting point. At the remembered sensation, Naruto couldn't keep himself from running his gaze down the lithe length of Sasuke's body.

Naruto swallowed. The boy's pose was innocent enough, his weight thrust against the doorjamb and his arms and ankles casually crossed, but something was obviously a little less than pure, because sex gushed from every angle and curve of the student's being. Naruto felt the unmistakable heat of arousal rushing to his groin, and he immediately wrenched his gaze back up to Sasuke's face, blushing lightly.

Ooh. _Bad_ move. Sasuke's eyes were just as "innocent" (in other words, obscenely indecent) as his body was, if not more so. In fact, _more so._ Definitely more so. Naruto had never seen such eyes. They were...enchanting. They were like two starless chunks of night, ageless and endless and beautiful.

"...hot, Sensei?"

Naruto's ears perked up at the word "hot" and he jolted out of his private metaphor session.

"Uh, wha-what?" he sputtered brilliantly, blinking rapidly in hopes of refocusing his thoughts.

Sasuke exercised his trademark you-know-you-want-me smirk. "I said, 'Do I really look that hot, Sensei?' You're practically drooling."

"N-no," Naruto said quickly, blushing full force. Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly. The implications of what he just said sinking in, Naruto's eyes popped, alarmed. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant! You do! Uh, I mean, err, that is, um, what I _meant_ was, I—"

Naruto halted his own verbal floundering abruptly, very pink. His smirk firmly in place, Sasuke stepped into the classroom. As the senior all but sauntered over to the teacher's desk, Naruto was distinctly reminded of a giant hawk swooping down for an unsuspecting rabbit, sharp claws smugly outstretched. If he wasn't frighteningly turned-on at this point, Naruto would have sighed at the comparison. _I guess that makes me the rabbit, then. Damn. I'm a rodent._

Sasuke trailed an elegant set of fingers along Naruto's desk, tracing intricate designs on the woodwork. He stopped when he was just in front of Naruto and turned to face him, eyes smoldering with black, liquid fire.

"Sensei."

Naruto swallowed. "Err, yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"...What are you reading?"

Sasuke made a sudden grab for Naruto's book, which was still lying haphazardly on the desk. Naruto's heart kicked his gut and he whipped out a hand. He snatched the book off the desk so fast, the cover morphed into an indistinct blob of color as it was whirled away. Sasuke made another grab, which Naruto managed to avoid by abruptly standing up and backing away. He clutched the book to his chest and back-pedaled until his shoulder blades hit the chalkboard.

"It's, uh, nothing, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke began approaching Naruto with the purposeful determination of a vampire. (_Again with the cheery metaphors, eh, Naruto?_ the teacher thought to himself dryly.) Naruto skittered sideways, his back sliding against the wall.

"Oh, really," Sasuke intoned, his eyebrows raising dubiously. "'Nothing,' huh? I somehow find that difficult to believe," Sasuke added, steadily continuing to stalk forward.

Naruto swallowed. "It's nothing _important_," he elaborated. "It's, uh—" He sprinted to the other side of the teacher's desk to avoid Sasuke's sudden pounce. "It's just manga, Sasuke!"

"Just manga?" Sasuke repeated, spinning on his heel and pursuing Naruto's flight.

Naruto nodded emphatically, backing up as fast as he could without looking over his shoulder.

"Well, then," Sasuke said, smirking. "I guess you won't mind if I take a look."

"Well," Naruto said, glancing around the empty classroom. He realized, with a touch of panic, that he was cornered. "I wouldn't _mind,_ you know, _per se,_ but I'm, um, an English teacher. Allowing my student to see me read manga, err, sets a very bad example! Yeah, that's right! A bad example. You should be reading, um, literature and...err, stuff...not—" Naruto bumped into the back wall of the classroom. Sasuke's glossy eyes flashed with his impending victory. Naruto swallowed. "—not, uh, manga?"

Sasuke smirked. He braced his forearm on the wall above Naruto's head. "Don't worry," he said, he voice low and sultry. He leaned down to whisper in his teacher's ear. "I won't tell."

The shudder rippled forcefully through Naruto's body. A sudden tugging on Naruto's book brought him back to his senses. He quickly ducked underneath Sasuke's arm and made a break for the door. The sound of his worn sandals hitting the floor echoed sharply. The door came closer with each frantic step, and Naruto felt a bubble of warm relief fill his being. _Almost there,_ he thought with a grin, catching sight of the hallway. _Almost there, almost there, almost there, almost_—

A strong hand encircled his elbow.

—_shit._

Sasuke spun Naruto around to face him, and proceeded to wrap Naruto in a very suggestive embrace. Naruto could practically see the canary feathers fluttering around Sasuke's sinful mouth.

"My, my, my, Sensei," Sasuke drawled. "Where are you off to in such a great hurry? It almost seems like you're trying to get away from me." He cocked his head with mock innocence. "Golly, it couldn't have anything to do with that 'just manga' of yours, could it?"

Naruto's grip reflexively tightened on his book, sealing it to his chest. "Of-of course not, Sasuke-kun. I'm just...late...for...a meeting. A teacher's meeting. I'm very, very late, you see. I'll see you another time, yeah? Because I've just got to run right now, and—"

Naruto stopped speaking abruptly, noticing the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke was looking at something over Naruto's shoulder, out in the hallway. The boy's lips had parted subconsciously. His skin was even paler than usual. The muscles in his neck were taut with tension. Sasuke's eyes were widened with either shock or fear—Naruto couldn't tell which, but it occurred to him that it may be both. His pupils, almost invisible in most circumstances, had shrunken to pinpricks.

"...Gaara-sensei?"

Naruto's heart dropped into the depths of his stomach. His eyes doubled in size. "What!" he virtually shouted. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Gaara was going to walk in on Naruto in the arms of his student. Not to mention that Gaara was his _boss,_ and not just some regular teacher or kid. And to top everything off, Gaara would probably be jealous, too! Oh _God!_ Naruto whirled around to face the doorway in full-fledged panic.

...There was no one there.

Sasuke smirked, taking in the adorable look of frozen shock on his gorgeous teacher's face. He nimbly plucked the 'just manga' book out of the blonde's loosened grip. Naruto turned to face Sasuke sluggishly, recognition slowly sparking in stunning azure eyes.

_Houston, begin the Countdown to Meltdown,_ Sasuke thought to himself smugly. _Three...Two...One..._

_"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke leered and backed away slightly. "Gosh, Sensei," he drawled. "No suffix? My, my. Don't you think that's a little..." He paused thoughtfully. "...inappropriate?"

Naruto flushed—whether from embarrassment or irritation, it was impossible to tell.

"Now," Sasuke said, examining the cover of Naruto's book. "Let's see what this 'just manga' is about, shall we?"

Naruto sprang forward, grabbing for the book. Sasuke held it over his head, and, having the natural height advantage, kept it safely out of Naruto's reach. The blonde braced his non-reaching hand on Sasuke's chest for better leverage, swinging the other arm wildly.

"Ne, _Sasuke-kun..._" Naruto tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but his efforts weren't totally effective. "Give me my book back! Please?" _Reach, swing, miss._

"Hmm..." Sasuke pretended to think about it. "No, I don't think I will." He smirked. "I want to know what you're reading too much, Sensei."

"Please!" _Reach, swing, miss._

"No way," Sasuke said. With that, Sasuke hooked his right foot around Naruto's left knee and tugged. The blonde tumbled backwards with a yelp and hit the floor in a graceless heap. Sasuke slithered down a second later and straddled his teacher's hips. He imprisoned both of Naruto's wrists with his free right hand and pinned them to the floor. His smirk was a leer.

"Hey, cool," Sasuke said. "This is a fun position. I always knew I'd sweep you off your feet, Sensei, but I didn't think it would be literally."

Naruto could only imagine how red his face was. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," he said, wriggling. "Get off."

"In a minute." Sasuke finally turned his attention to the colorful manga in his left hand. He glanced at the cover and read the title. Naruto winced.

Sasuke's eyebrows went to his hairline. "_Yellow_(1)? You read _Yellow_?" Sasuke smirked, flipping through the pages with interest. He paused on one. "My, my," he said. "You know, Sensei, I never would have pegged you for the hard-core yaoi type. You're too innocent. Does your mother know you're reading this stuff?" Sasuke shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Sensei."

Naruto's dignity had long since melted through the floor.

"That's okay," Sasuke murmured, leaning down and nipping the end of Naruto's nose. "Maybe you'll get some ideas."

Sasuke slanted his mouth across Naruto's. The teacher's body ignited, hyper-sensitive after a week without Sasuke's touch. Naruto's back arched off the floor, pressing the boys' chests together as Sasuke assaulted his lips. Naruto licked his student's mouth, trying to coax it open. Sasuke smirked at the other's open show of desire, and complied. For the first time, Naruto was the aggressor, licking and massaging the inside of Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, moving their mouths together.

Naruto broke his wrists free of Sasuke's confining hold. He ran his hands up the student's back and tangled his fingers in the boy's black hair. His grip tightened in the soft strands and he rolled over, shifting positions, ending up on top. Sasuke pushed a restless hand up the front of Naruto's shirt, feeling, pressing, twisting. Naruto shuddered at the contact. He jerked when Sasuke brushed a nipple. Sasuke followed up his advantage and began pushing and plucking the sensitive spot. Desire increased in Naruto with each touch, and he kissed his student harder and harder.

Temperatures rose, limbs tangled, and tongues clashed. Sasuke managed to roll his way back on top, teasing Naruto into submission. Sasuke ran his hands underneath the teacher's shirt, down, down, stopping at the top of Naruto's pants. He smirked and dipped a pale thumb beneath the waistband, causing the teacher to arch his back and moan. Sasuke removed his thumb and was contemplating his next move when Naruto shoved him, flipping the pair over again.

The thrumming fire in the pit of Naruto's stomach controlled his actions. He kissed and sucked and touched, letting his hands roam wherever they wanted. Soon Sasuke was swallowing moans of his own, succumbing to his teacher's own urges. The minutes melded together as their teeth clicked together, and Sasuke's few brain cells that continued function wondered how far they could go on a classroom floor.

Suddenly, Naruto paused in his bruising delivery of kisses. He opened his eyes and studied Sasuke's face, once again struck by the boy's intense beauty.

His alabaster cheekbones were a very light pink, a color Naruto would never associate with Sasuke in a thousand years. Dark hair and bangs framed his face in tousled clumps, and now that the hair wasn't perfect, Naruto could see that it was lovely. Naruto glanced into Sasuke's black eyes, and he could have sworn he felt his heart catch on fire.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

In a light daze, Naruto nodded. He leaned down and touched Sasuke's lips with his own. The kiss was careful and soft, as gentle as their first. Yes, Naruto did see something he liked. Something he liked a lot. Or, more accurately, someone.

_Someone I like._

Naruto brushed his fingertips over Sasuke's cheek very gingerly, feeling the boy's body heat more than his skin. Naruto eased out of the kiss a moment later, his heartbeat slow but painfully heavy. He relaxed his neck and sighed into Sasuke's ear, lightly caressing the base of the boy's neck.

Sasuke was a bit taken-aback. The emotion that Naruto was showing was unfamiliar, but not unknown. Sasuke had heard about it, watched the fake version of it in movies, and, on occasion, had seen it being displayed. Of course, he had never been the recipient, so none of his "experience" with it counted. So, when the emotion was recognized, Sasuke didn't know what to do with the strange, warm fluttering in his stomach that came as a result. It was strange, this emotion.

This...affection.

Naruto nuzzled the side of his face against Sasuke's. He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

_Someone I like._

_I'm falling in like with you, Sasuke._

Naruto smiled.

* * *

The bell rang almost five hours later, interrupting Naruto mid-sentence. The class was on its feet, books away and backpacks on shoulders, before the jarring ringing died out. 

"I'll have your essay grades by tomorrow, I think," he called after the fleeing students. "And you guys are off the hook for homework!"

There was a collective cheer from somewhere down the hall. Naruto grinned. He was often very light on homework. The stuff was the bane of his existence when he was in school, and he saw no reason to put his students through the same torture. Early on, Naruto had earned the reputation of "best teacher," and he fully intended to keep it. As long as the students paid attention in class, completed their assignments, and honestly tried to do well, Naruto would make sure that they passed.

For the most part.

Naruto absently shuffled the random papers around on his desk, loosened his fox print tie, and left his classroom. He folded his hands behind his head and strolled down the hallway, grinning. He was off to his favorite period of the day—lunch.

* * *

"The usual, hon?" 

Naruto nodded enthusiastically at the heavy lunch-lady, smiling up to his eyes.

The young lunch-lady smiled back, feeling her heart flutter at the sight of the grinning Adonis. She plopped two extra-large bowls of ramen onto Naruto's tray.

"Thank you, ma'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam," Naruto sang, picking up his tray and sliding over to the check-out counter.

After paying, Naruto spun around and plunged head-first into the cafeteria. He glanced around, getting a scope on today's new seating arrangements and their meanings. Contrary to popular belief, teachers _did,_ in fact, know the rough details of student social circles. And since he had been "the funny outcast" for most of his life, Naruto was particularly interested in teenaged dynamics.

Right away, Naruto spotted Sasuke, sitting at his usual table in the front of the room. Like always, two senior girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, were talking with him. Or, more accurately, talking _at _him. Sasuke looked less then uninterested in his pretty peers, choosing instead to suck moodily on his orange juice's straw. When he first got his job, Naruto wondered why Sasuke never perused either of the girls' advances (or any other's, for that matter). They were certainly attractive enough. Sakura in particular, Naruto had always thought, was a very beautiful girl. Of course, now that Naruto knew first hand what Sasuke's...type...was, he could understand why Sasuke never reacted to the attention.

As if he sensed he was being thought about, Sasuke glanced up. He met Naruto's eyes instantly. Sasuke gave a little smirk, and though Naruto tried, he could not keep his heart beat steady. Sasuke's smirk widened ever so slightly, then he did something odd. He parted his lips and let his tongue slip out. Unnoticed by his two devoted fans, Sasuke pressed the flat of his tongue against his straw, winked, and gave the plastic a long, sultry lick. He swirled the tip of his tongue in the hole at the top before slowly sliding the straw into his mouth.

Naruto's face heated to an uncomfortable degree at Sasuke's implications. He skittered away, more hot and bothered than he wanted to admit.

He hurried over to one of the teachers' tables. It was his usual table—slightly crooked, under the windows, and inhabited by his three closest friends. The three other teachers sat on the same side of the table with their backs toward the windows. There was Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto chirped, sliding onto the bench across from them.

"Yo," Kiba said blandly, chomping on a sandwich.

"Hey," Shikamaru said equally blandly, twirling his spoon around in his soup.

"Oh, h-hello, Naruto-kun," stuttered Hinata, a blush blooming across her pretty features.

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, cheerfully breaking apart his chopsticks. "How's your day been so far? Anything interesting happen?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with that small smile of hers, looking down into her yogurt cup. "T-thank you for asking."

"Actually," Kiba butt-in, his words barely recognizable around his mouthful of food. "I did hear something kind of interesting. You know that new head of the English Department?"

_Do I ever._

"Yeah...?" Naruto prompted warily.

"Well, you know he's been avoiding people as much as possible since he took the job, but today I _actually _saw him talking to a couple people." Kiba gestured with his half-eaten sandwich for emphasis. "I think he's finally coming out of that weird-ass shell of his."

"You think?"

_Oh, shit._

Kiba's face froze as he looked at something over Naruto's head. Hinata gave a weak little smile at the spot Kiba was staring at, blushing madly. Shikamaru looked impassive and took a slurp of his soup. Naruto stiffened and slowly turned around.

_Double shit._

It was Gaara. He wore a too-long black tie and a too-short maroon shirt. His pants were a little too loose for him, so they hung on his hips instead of his waist. His red hair was in its customary style of sexy disarray. His face was so emotionless and so chiseled that it could have been made of marble, but Naruto noticed a spark of—something—that flickered behind those luminous green eyes.

"...sit down?"

"Huh?" Naruto responded stupidly. He was incredibly startled when Gaara had shown up so unexpectedly (and while he was being talked about, no less), so his thoughts were a little scattered. And, to make matters worse, Gaara's ill-fitting clothes exposed a good inch of flat pale stomach above his pants, and it was very distracting. _And,_ seeing Gaara's skin reminded Naruto of the first day they met, including Gaara's...behavior. Naruto blushed at the memory.

Sometimes Naruto seriously wished he was straight. Dealing with predatory sexy men would be so much easier that way.

"Can I sit down?" Gaara repeated flatly. His voice was as low and raspy as Naruto remembered. For the first time, Naruto noticed the paper bag crunched in Gaara's pale hand.

Naruto shook his head slightly to clear it of "questionable" thoughts. Then he gave one of his trademark Uzumaki grins. "Uh, sure!" he said, his voice just a little too high. "Have a seat!"

Gaara slid into the empty place on Naruto's right, sweeping his long legs underneath the table. He sat just a little too close for a casual acquaintance, but no one except Naruto seemed to notice. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Kiba resumed eating his sandwich. Hinata took a small bite of yogurt and Naruto slurped up some ramen. Shikamaru looked as impassive as ever, barely glancing over at Gaara.

"A-ano, Gaara-san." Everyone at the table turned to stare at the speaker. It was Hinata. Well, this was a surprise. In the time that Naruto had known her, Hinata had taken the initiative in a conversation very, very rarely, and she was especially quiet around strangers. "H-how d-do you l-like K-konoha High so f-far?" Hinata's stutter was almost painful, but Naruto barely noticed it as he swelled with joy. Maybe Hinata was finally getting over her shyness!

"It's fine," Gaara intoned, pulling a metal canteen out of his paper bag. "It's very...friendly." The last word sounded very odd coming from Gaara's mouth.

Mouth...Lips...Almost kiss...

_Bad train of thought, Naruto! _

he thought with a blush. _Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad._

"Allow me to apologize," Gaara said after crumpling up his lunch bag. "I am often...reserved...when first meeting people. It's one of my...quirks. I hope you all weren't too put-off by my—how did you put it?—'weird-ass shell.'"

Kiba flushed with embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Ah ha ha! You heard that _joke,_ did you? Not my funniest, I admit, but still chuckle worthy!" More nervous laughter.

"Indeed," Gaara deadpanned. "Gleeful."

Gaara's voice was so full of hardly masked contempt, Naruto couldn't help but let out a snort. When his friends turned to him, wide-eyed, and Gaara cocked an eyebrow, Naruto let out another. And another. And another. Soon he was in hysterics, shaking with laughter so hard he was almost falling out of his seat. Eventually, when he finally regained some control over himself, Naruto wiped the corner of his eye, practically giggling.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling so widely his face hurt. "It's just—Gaara, I've never seen someone look so...disgusted...while saying the word 'gleeful' before!"

Naruto was off on another endless peal of laughter.

Gaara studied the blonde teacher. Naruto had his head tipped back, exposing the long, smooth curve of his tanned neck. His bangs were clumped randomly around his face, and his dazzling smile was shining full blast. Gaara felt a flicker of heat in the pit of his stomach. In a word, Uzumaki Naruto was gorgeous. And if last week's "move" was any indication, he was gay, too. If Gaara had been any other person, he would have smiled.

_Perfect._

"I'm glad that you find me amusing, Uzumaki," Gaara said.

"Yeah, you're really—eep!"

Naruto sat up straight in his seat, jerking his legs so violently, his right knee came up and hit the table with an audible clunk. His eyes were wide and he had a funny look on his face. Something was...on his leg...more specifically, on his thigh...caressing.

_Oh my God._

"Is something wrong, Uzumaki-kun?" Gaara asked politely, running his left hand up Naruto's table-covered thigh.

Hinata frowned slightly. "Yes, Naruto-kun, you do l-look a bit...um..."

"You look like someone pissed in your cornflakes," Shikamaru elaborated in a flat voice.

Kiba blinked. "He's not eating cornflakes," he said, pointing at Naruto's half-eaten ramen bowls.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Figure of speech."

_"Oh," _Kiba said, nodding.

"I-I'm f-fine, you guys," Naruto said, his voice a lot higher than usual. He attempted to swat Gaara's wondering hand away, but the invading fingers persisted, determinedly crawling up between Naruto's legs.

"Are you sure?" Gaara drawled, ghosting his hand over Naruto's crotch.

Naruto meeped and covered his lap with both hands, staring up and Gaara with wide eyes. Very aware that his friends were watching with varying mixes of concern and curiousity, Naruto forced a smile.

"Yep!" he exclaimed tightly. He swallowed a gasp when Gaara pushed hard against Naruto's hands, forcing the blonde to touch himself.

"Good," Gaara said impassively, grinding two layers of hands against Naruto's unwilling erection.

* * *

Naruto spent the rest of the day avoiding Gaara as much as possible. Unfortunately, this was becoming increasingly more difficult—Gaara was indeed coming out of his "weird-ass shell," and was making more frequent appearances around the school. More often than not, Naruto would glance up from his lesson plan and spot Gaara through the open classroom door, arms crossed and almost smirking. Truth be told, Naruto was pretty weirded out. 

_I mean, it's not that I'm strictly uninterested in Gaara,_ Naruto thought at the end of the day, crossing the parking lot to his car. _He's really hot, and probably not that creepy once you get to know him. But I'm— _

Naruto spotted Sasuke not thirty feet ahead. The blonde's heart rate increased dramatically.

—_taken. _

Naruto felt himself smile.

_Really, really taken._

He headed to his car, which was, interestingly, only a few spaces from Sasuke's. As Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket, he snuck a glance at his favorite teen. Sasuke was angrily unlocking the door to his sleek black vehicle, accompanied by a very enthusiastic Sakura and an equally enthusiastic Ino. Naruto couldn't help grinning sadistically at the painfully pissed look on Sasuke's face.

_Well, it's a little awkward talking to him with other kids around, but I suppose I should help him out,_ Naruto mused. _That way, if I do something really mean on the way home, my goodbad ratio will stay the same. _

Naruto nodded to himself as he reached his decision. He smiled and reached his car, clicking the automatic unlock.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted brightly, waving hello. All three students looked up—Sasuke, relieved; Sakura, surprised; Ino, irritated. "Sakura-chan! You have your hair back today. It looks very nice!"

Sakura smiled slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Sensei."

"You're welcome!" Naruto turned to Ino. "And Ino-san! How is your paper on America's Civil War coming?"

"It's...coming," she said with a determined nod. "It's hard, but it's not due for two more weeks. I'll manage."

"Wow, you're brave," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I could never do that topic in a million years! The research would kill me!"

Sakura cocked a perfectly-plucked eyebrow. "But Sensei, didn't you have to do that stuff in school, too?"

"Sure did, and I almost failed World History for it. Don't follow in my footsteps, okay you guys?"

Ino smiled grimly. "I'll try."

"There you go! Think positive." Naruto gave her the thumbs up. "Works every time. Believe it!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, trying to formulate a casual comment. Sasuke smirked knowingly, and Naruto's mind blanked. He fought the sudden urge to blush.

He cleared his throat. "Sasuke." What could he say that wouldn't have some weird double-meaning? "Um...I like your car."

"Thank you, Sensei," Sasuke said evenly. "Maybe you can ride me sometime."

Naruto's face went up in flames. Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sasuke-kun, didn't you mean...?"

"Oh, dear," Sasuke said. "Did I say 'ride me'? I meant 'ride _with_ me.' Of course."

Sakura and Ino smiled at their Sasuke-kun's brilliant correction.

Naruto's brain quit function. He mechanically opened his car door and turned on the ignition. He jerked it into gear and started to drive away. Just as he was passing Sasuke's car, the teen glanced up and smirked. He winked suggestively and licked his bottom lip.

Naruto faced forward and clenched the steering wheel so tightly, he was in danger of ripping it off the steering column. He was trying to be nice to Sasuke, and look where it got him—blushing and sexually frustrated! He was never being nice to Sasuke again! Sasuke was bad!

And, of course, thoughts of Sasuke + Bad didn't really help Naruto's mental purity.

* * *

(1)_Yellow_ is a yaoi manga series, about two sort-of criminals that were hired to help the police. Not something you want kids to read. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

If I owned Naruto or any of his little buddies, things would be a lot different. I won't go into the details, but let's just say that it wouldn't play on day-time television anymore, shall we?

**Warnings:**

See first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

I've said it once and I'll say it again—Reviewers, I LOVE YOU. You guys really brighten up my day! I'm still smiling!

Oh, and the little automatic-line thing isn't working, so I have to use dashes. Please ignore the ugliness.

----------------------------------------

Naruto kicked open his classroom door just as the second bell rang, his dazzling grin breathtakingly present. His arms were full of monstrous piles of papers, several sheets of which were fluttering haphazardly to the floor. His jean jacket was hanging off one shoulder, his blonde hair was still wet from his morning shower, his tie was undone and draped around his neck, his shirt was untucked, his belt was non-existent, and a dollop of (seemingly) whipped cream stuck to the end of his nose.

And he looked gorgeous, as usual.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto greeted, sauntering into the room and dumping his papers on his desk. He pull off his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair, simaltaneously running a slim hand through his wet hair. He struck a victorious pose —fist in the air, two fingers split into the "V" sign. "Guess what? The essays are graded!" He winked. "Believe it!"

Sakura propped her elbow on her desk and propped her chin on her palm. She fixed her teacher with a flat stare. "You're late, Sensei," she stated. The rest of the class murmured its agreement.

Naruto blinked. Then he broke his pose, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh-heh...Well, I had some last-minute grading to do, and, well...duty calls!"

Ino rolled her eyes as the class snickered/groaned. "Will you just pass out the essays already? We were supposed to get them back last week anyway."

Naruto pushed out his lips in an unconsciously sensual pout. "Yeah, well...I'm the teacher, alright? I have very important things to do. I might not get all of my corrections back to you on time, but I will as soon as I can, okay? Believe it!"

"Just for comparative purposes, what constitutes as a 'very important thing,' Sensei?"

Naruto froze. He looked up slowly, the low voice triggering an automatic blush-response. Naruto raked his azure gaze over his students, rapidly searching for the speaker.

_And there he was._

Naruto swallowed.

Sasuke was seated four rows back and one desk in from the left—a fairly nondescript spot, really, but from that moment on, Naruto knew his gaze would be tugged there every time he faced the class. It was inevitable. Sasuke was just one of those people. One of those people that was so irrevocably beautiful, you literally couldn't take your eyes off him.

Usually, Naruto would love to have that kind of person in his presence. Less so now, considering he was a sexually frustrated teacher with a vivid imagination, and said person was one of his students. In this case, things were a little more complicated.

Scratch that. Things were extremely, totally, stupendously, incredibly complicated. In fact, things were absolutely and utterly screwed. And maybe a tad fucked up on the side.

Naruto cleared his throat, wishing he didn't blush so easily. "Err, could you repeat that, Sasu—um, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke smirked. The simple expression was enough to send a delicate shiver up Naruto's spine. "I said, 'What constitutes as a "very important thing," Sensei?' I was just curious."

Naruto moved to loosen his collar, then realized that he hadn't buttoned it yet. He started tying his tie to do something with his hands. "Oh, you know, Sa—Uchiha-kun. Different things. Paying the rent...buying food...dealing with—" He broke off. "—err, people...Just adult stuff, I guess."

Sasuke cocked a black eyebrow. "Hm. '_Adult_ stuff,' huh?"

Naruto blushed darkly at the blatant innuendo. He glanced around the room nervously, but thank _God,_ the class wasn't paying enough attention to notice Sasuke's less-than-innocent implications.

Sakura slapped her forehead to her desk. "Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she hollered. "Pass out the essays already!"

Naruto blinked. Then he laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry! Just give me one more second, okay?"

The class sighed collectively as its teacher stalled yet again. Naruto shook his head violently, excess water flying off his hair and sluicing the kids in the front row. He dried his golden face with his loose shirt tails, unknowingly gifting his class with a flash of perfect, provocative abdomen. (Sakura, Ino, and several other girls in the class blinked at this—it had never fully registered how heart-stoppingly gorgeous their teacher was. They thought, "With Sasuke on the premises, who cares about other guys?" But now they couldn't deny it—however annoying, Uzumaki Naruto was a bona fide sex-god. Who would've thunk it?) Naruto clumsily stuffed his shirt tails into his pants, buttoned his collar, and straightened his tie. He blinked and paused briefly, as if trying to remember something. Then he colored slightly and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, removing the dollop of whipped cream.

Semi-presentable at last, Naruto turned and gathered up all the essays. He crossed through the rows and slapped an essay on its corresponding desk, calling off comments as he went.

"Awesome as usual, Lee. Very creative topic!"

Rock Lee, a boy in a bowl-shaped hair cut and a green jumpsuit, looked up at Naruto reverently. His eyes started to water with tears of joy.

"Oh, thank you, Sensei!" he said. "I shall spend the rest of the day basking in your overly-generous praise!"

"Err...you're welcome, Lee. Heh-heh...yeah." Naruto resumed walking. "Nice job...Really good structure...Um, well, it was a nice try!...Ino-san! If your history paper was as good as this, you have nothing to worry about!...Sakura-chan! It was great! I loved your ending!"

Then Naruto's hand came down on Sasuke's desk, pinning the boy's essay to the surface. When the teacher didn't move away, Sasuke looked up into Naruto's face. Sasuke blinked in surprise. Strangely, the angelic face was stony, and the brilliant blue eyes were serious.

"See me after class," Naruto said gravely.

Naruto moved on to the next desk, ignoring the sudden influx of whispers. ("Sasuke-kun is staying after class?" "Oh my gosh, what happened?" "What is Uzumaki-sensei's problem? Sasuke-kun has very important things to do!" "Yeah, he can't stay after class!") Sasuke silently raised his eyebrows. What, did he tank or something? He was certain he didn't. Sasuke never tanked. He was ranked as the number one student at the school. His grade point average was so high, it was _almost _incalculable. He hadn't failed anything since that stupid science test in the fourth grade. So...

After waiting a minute for the class to loose interest in him, Sasuke subtly lifted up the corner of his essay, checking the grade. **A+**.** A+ **with a smiley-face, at that. Hmm.

The period passed fairly quickly, Naruto spending most of it reading a few highlights of the students' essays. 10 of Sasuke's brain was paying attention, 10 was wondering why the hell he had to stay after class, and 80 was fantasizing about what his teacher looked like naked. Sasuke down-graded this last part to only 70 when he realized that he was getting hard.

When the bell rang, Sasuke stayed in his seat. The classroom emptied slowly, each kid glancing over at Sasuke curiously. When the last student finally left the room and shut the door behind him, there was a moment of silence. Sasuke got out of his chair and walked to the front of the room, his eyes on his teacher. Likewise, Naruto was staring at Sasuke with enough intensity to make the boy catch his breath. Sasuke stopped in front of the teacher's desk, unblinking. The boys looked at each other, silent and solemn.

Then, as if taking cues from an internal director, they simultaneously reached across the desk, grabbed the other by the hair, and crashed their mouths together. Naruto shoved his tongue into his student's mouth, awkwardly sliding over teeth in an attempt to go deeper. Sasuke kissed back, hard and eager, moving his hand to the base of his teacher's neck. Teeth clicked and lips sucked and bruised, the sound of broken pants filling the classroom.

The two pulled apart briefly, only to crawl onto the teacher's desk and crush their bodies together. Sasuke tugged insistently on Naruto's tie, but the blonde was unable to help, since he was preoccupied with pushing his hands underneath Sasuke's shirt. Naruto ran his hands up his student's torso, feeling hard muscles stretch and jolt under his fascinated touch. Sasuke shivered beneath the bold caress, and his arms went around the teacher's waist, pulling them even closer. Now they could feel each other's every movement, the thin clothing between them acting as a stimulate. By now, Naruto's brain had degenerated below thought, and he moved on pure instinct alone, kissing Sasuke with a burning hunger that he didn't know he had.

After an unidentifiable length of time—it could have been ten minutes or thirty—the craving for air grew to be too much, and the boys parted. A string of saliva connected their tongues, and Naruto shyly pulled his back into his mouth. Sasuke smirked at this and gave the blonde a chaste peck on the lips. Then Sasuke tangled his fingers into blonde hair and pulled Naruto's head to the side. He ran a thumb lightly over the exposed skin of Naruto's neck, using no more pressure than a feather. Naruto trembled slightly and his breathing hitched, and when Sasuke brushed a spot where his throat curved inwards, Naruto was flooded with icy-hot sensation and shuddered in Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke's expression turned to something similar to a grin. It wasn't a pleasant expression.

"Cool," Sasuke said. "I found one of your 'spots.'"

"Err...What exactly do you mean by—ahh!"

Sasuke had clamped his lips on said "spot" and initiated a searing suck. Naruto let out a choked sounding squawk and clutched at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sucked again, yanking delicate blood vessels to the surface of Naruto's skin. Naruto's head fell back in pleasure, arousal gushing through his veins like fire. Sasuke bit and licked, thoroughly abusing the tanned patch of nerves, clenching it between his teeth and massaging with his gums.

"Ha..."

Naruto subconsciously arched his back and grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, desperately wrenching the boy closer. Sasuke smugly took up the provided slack, pressing on Naruto's lower back and busily sucking the hell out of him.

Just as Naruto realized he was in danger of coming right there on the desk, Sasuke's lips pulled off his neck with a sultry pop. Sasuke leaned back and took a deep breath. He had almost gone farther than he meant to, there. A little too close to comfort. Sasuke made a mental note to take things to the next level soon, before he just snapped and raped the poor teacher. Yeah, taking things up a notch sounded pretty good. Just...not in the middle of the day in an unlocked classroom.

Good plan.

Sasuke blinked and refocused on the matter at hand. Naruto had sunk into an unstable sitting position and panted openly, a red stain on his cheekbones and a tan hand on his stomach. Catching the hazy desire in Naruto's sky blue eyes, Sasuke couldn't help swallowing. He glanced to the right and something caught his attention. He smirked.

"You've got a hickey, Sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened. His left hand flew to his neck, gingerly touching the place that had been so wonderfully abused moments before. He shivered lightly at the feel of cool fingertips on the newly raw skin. His fingers came away damp. He looked up at Sasuke imploringly.

"Sasuke! What am I going to do? I-I can't walk around school like this!"

"Why not?"

"'Why not!' Because-because people will notice!"

"Probably, yes."

"Exactly!"

"Right."

Naruto waited. When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation. "You don't find anything _wrong_ with that!"

Sasuke placed a thoughtful finger on his chin. "Hmm...not particularly, no."

"Sasuke!" Naruto clutched the front of his student's shirt in desperation. "Don't you see? Can't you understand? If I walk around school like this, someone is going to notice, and if someone _notices, _then they're going to want to know who did it, and if they _find out,_ then I'll—"

"Hush," Sasuke said, covering Naruto's mouth with his hand. "Relax. Jesus, you're almost as high-strung as a girl."

This proclamation produced a noisy, indignant squawk. Sasuke smirked and pushed a little harder against Naruto's lips.

"_Hush._ Now. What did I tell you about relaxing?...That's better. Now. Don't worry about the hickey thing, okay? First off, I can't imagine people besides your friends having the balls to ask you about it, if that. And, on the off-chance that someone _does_ ask, just tell them that it's none of their business. Which, really, it isn't. Okay?"

Naruto fixed Sasuke with an irritated look, but he yielded with a heavy sigh. Sasuke nodded and took his hand away.

Naruto bit his lip in the following silence. "Ne, Sasuke-kun—"

He was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell, announcing the end of that period. Sasuke grimaced and slid off the desk. Naruto muttered to himself darkly as Sasuke walked to the door. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and turned around.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Naruto said, swinging his legs off his desk with a dispassionate grunt. "I just realized that I'm aiding and abetting you in skipping class."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Then his bit his lower lip harshly and, almost, _almost_ grinned. He hunched his shoulders and let his black bangs shield his eyes, his shoulders shaking with the concentrated suppression of silent laughter.

Naruto was a little taken-aback. Sasuke was shaking a little. Was he sick?

"Sasuke-kun?" he asked, carefully approaching Sasuke with a concerned look on his face. "Are-are you okay?"

Sasuke's arms snapped out and grabbed Naruto's collar, yanking their lips together. Naruto let out a startled squeak at the sudden movement, but instantly relaxed when Sasuke's pale fingers came up and softly caressed his cheek. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and when Sasuke slowly pulled back a few moments later, Naruto felt his heart actually flutter.

Sasuke's eyes were unusually happy, and a very small, very genuine smile lit his face. Naruto's heart gave another joyous flutter—Sasuke smiled!

"You know, Sensei," Sasuke said, carefully turning his smile into a smirk. "...That was a very cute thing of you to say."

Naruto's blue gaze flattened. "Hmph. Was not."

Sasuke shook his head and released his teacher. "Whatever you say, Sensei." He turned back around and opened the classroom door. He stepped into the hallway and thew back a half-wave. "Ja," he said. Then Sasuke paused, tossing a sexy black glance over his shoulder. He smirked. "We'll pick this up later, ne?"

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto brooded.

Yes, brooded. What was so different about that, huh? Everyone else brooded, why couldn't he? He could brood just like everybody else. And he had every right to do so, damn it!

...Okay, so maybe "brood" wasn't exactly the right term. More accurate would be "fumed" or "was intensely pissed off."

Why, do you ask? Becasue no one would leave him the hell alone! From the moment his second class had started (well, technically it should have been his third class, but during the previous period, he had been...otherwise occupied), everyone was all, "Sensei, where did your hickey come from?" "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" "Yeah! That's so weird!" "Hey, hey—Sensei is finally getting some!" "Ew, that's disgusting." "Who is it, Sensei?" "Yeah, Sensei—who is it?"

Naruto had been so tempted to tell the lot of them to just fuck off, he had had to physically leave the room to prevent from doing so.

But the treatment he got from his students was _nothing_ compared to the _tirade_ he got from Kakashi. It would have been better if his boss was a disapproving old hag, but _no. _Instead of unveiled contempt and callous remarks, Naruto heard something along the lines of, "Uzumaki-chan! What a delightful hickey you've got! I'm so proud of you! Ah, young lust. It gives me such a thrill! Just be safe, okay, Uzumaki-chan? STDs _really _aren't cool, let me tell _you. _But all's well that ends well, right? So anyway. Tell me about your new lay! Please tell me he's hot. It's not nearly as pleasant to have an orgy with ugly people, don't you think, Uzumaki-chan?"...Etc, etc.

Naruto just about wanted to die.

...After he thoroughly killed Kakashi first, of course.

Naruto ground his teeth as he stompted through the hallways, arms full of papers. Toting around Kakashi's paperwork wasn't exactly helping his mood, either. That lazy pervert. Couldn't he get someone _else _to do it? Didn't he have some sweet little intern to terrorize or something? (Naruto had, in fact, asked him this, to which Kakashi had replied, oh so pleasantly, "Why would I? You're just so much fun to bother, Uzumaki-chan. When you get all flustered, you look _almost_ as adorable as Iruka!") Stupid sadistc jerk.

And speaking of _jerks, _there was someone _else_ Naruto was pretty pissed at. "Don't worry about it," Sasuke had said. "No one will notice," Sasuke had claimed. Yeah, right. "No one will notice," indeed. Humph. Well. _Somebody_ wasn't getting a goodbye-kiss that afternoon, _that_ was for damn sure.

...Probably.

Naruto grumbled unhappily to himself as he shuffled through the empty hallways. "Stupid...perverted...jerky...bastards. Always making fun of me, those two. Damn them! In fact, ONE THOUSAND CURSES ON THEIR ANCESTORS!" Naruto flung his right index finger towards the sky with a dramatic fling of his wrist.

Then he blinked, the realization of how hopelessly stupid he must have looked, shouting random voodoo into the silent hallway like that.

Somewhat sheepishly, Naruto let his hand drop back to his side and continued walking. After he was almost half-way back to Kakashi's office, his unusually sharp senses started to prickle. He stopped abruptly, a concentrating frown on his face. Something...wasn't right. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Like in horror movies, just before the gorgeous comic-relief character was killed off (i.e. Naruto, of course). The normal, random scuffles and clangs of a school hallway were unnaturally absent, and a heavy hush seemed purposely draped over the entire school.

Then, suddenly, Naruto's body relaxed. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Come on out," Naruto said boredly. "I know you're there, so whatever you're planning, don't even try it." Silence greeted him. Naruto turned to his right, glaring (or, as close to glaring as his natural sweetness allowed) at a suspiciously dense pile of backpacks, clumped strategically together on top of some lockers. "Come on," Naruto said. Unbidden, a dazzling grin appeared on his face. "I've caught you in the act, Konohamaru. Believe it!"

There was a moment's pause. Then the pile of backpacks released a dejected sigh. A moment later, a brunette, wild-haired freshman popped his head up and slid grudingly down to the floor. In his hand was the most brilliantly colorful, completely full, and utterly horrifying water gun that Naruto had ever seen. Konohamaru's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He sighed again, heavily.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, looking up at Naruto irritably. "I was so careful this time! I didn't make any noise at all!" Despite Konohamaru's obvious annoyance, several layers of awe were fully visible in his gaze.

Naruto chuckled evilly, azure eyes shimmering. Oh, it felt so good to be victorious! "Because I'm the coolest person in the world, duh. I have a special power. See, my Ass-Kicking Senses tingle whenever I'm in a rival's vicinity."

Konohamaru scowled. "Liar! That's so not true!" A pause. "Err, what exactly does 'vicinity' mean?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh...it means...'area,' I think. No, wait—actually, yeah. Yeah, it means area. Like, your terrain."

Konohamaru raised a dubious eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course I'm sure! I'm an English teacher, aren't I?"

"Hmm..."

"Well, better luck next time," Naruto said, recommencing his walk to Kakashi's office. "You'll need it. Not that you'll ever actually _get me, _of course."

"Yes I will!" Konohamaru vowed. "I _so_ will! Just wait! You'll see! And—and I'm looking that word up as soon as I get home! You'll be wrong!"

"Will nooooooooooooot!" Naruto sang, grinning back over his shoulder at the scowling freshman.

"Will so!" Konohamaru insisted tirelessly. "And while I'm telling you how wrong you are, be ready to be pranked!"

Naruto laughed, continuing to walk forward and watch his student over his shoulder. "I already told you, Konohamaru_-chan._ I can sense danger a _mile_ away—"

"Uzumaki."

Naruto whirled his head forward and stepped directly into a wall. Or, at least, it sure as hell _felt_ like a wall. So much, in fact, that before Naruto even realized it, he was sitting flat on his ass, a flurry of Kakashi's papers swirling down around him.

Only, he wasn't alone.

And the company he was referring to _wasn't_ Konohamaru.

Naruto swallowed, hard.

_...Shit,_

he thought, his heart rate already in full-panic mode._ Serious, serious shit. Like, super-ultra-**mega **shit._

Naruto swallowed again and looked up hesitantly, almost flinching.

Through the sea of falling papers, Naruto could make out flashes of color and their corresponding objects—black pants, white shirt, sand-yellow tie, elegant pale features, fiery red hair, ferocious lime-green eyes...

The shapes and shades molded together into one gracefully feral form—Gaara.

Naruto really did flinch then.

As the last of Kakashi's papers settled on the floor, nothing guarded Gaara's fierce stare from burning a hole into Naruto's face. In fact, Naruto could almost feel his eyeballs cooking in his head. It wasn't a particularly pleasant sensation.

Naruto swallowed for a third time.

Then he smiled broadly, lifting a hand and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with it.

"Heh-heh...Sorry, Gaara-san. I, uh, didn't see you there!"

Gaara's expression was stone. "Clearly," he said. As usual, his voice was little more than a harsh murmur.

"Ah...Gomen," Naruto said awkwardly, still rubbing the back of his neck. He wished he could rub the ache out of his butt too, but he didn't want to give Gaara any...inspiration.

He opted instead to hoist himself to his feet. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Konohamaru. The wiry boy was frowning, and he was slightly hunched in a defensive position. The look he was sending Gaara was far from friendly. The redhead met the boy's stare and returned it tenfold. Konohamaru backed down almost instantly, actually taking a step away. He looked far from relaxed, however, despite his submission to a more intense gaze. When Naruto noticed Konohamaru's unsettled expression, a sudden spark of protectiveness flared in his gut. He sent Konohamaru an unconsciously beautiful smile.

"Hey, Konohamaru," he said. The boy looked over at him. "You're late for class!" Konohamaru blinked, this idea seeming to be new to him. "Why're you looking so confused? Have you never been to class before?" Naruto laughed. "Well, today's your lucky day! You're going to get a whole new experience. Now, get to class or I'll give you detentions all through next month. Believe it!"

Konohamaru graced him with a delicately dirty look before turning and heading back down the hallway. Before he turned the corner, the dark-eyed 14-year-old paused and gave Naruto a timid smile.

"Will I see you later, Sensei?"

The question was perfectly reasonable. Totally normal and totally innocent. But there was something else in it. Something written in the subtext—in the tone of Konohamaru's voice and the subtle concern in his eyes. To use one of Kakashi's favorite expressions, something "underneath the underneath." When Konohamaru asked, "Will I see you later?" what he meant was, "This guy is weird. Will you be okay?" Naruto was touched by the boy's concern and surprised by his perception. That kid was just full of surprises, it seemed.

Naruto smiled again. "Of course!"

Konohamaru smiled back, then nodded and continued around the corner.

Naruto was still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Now that Konohamaru was gone, the inexplicable tension of being in Gaara's presence was undistracted. Naruto glanced awkwardly to the floor, and his gaze landed on the splayed mess of papers. He immediately dropped to his knees, gathering the papers and beginning to babble by default.

"I haven't seen you around too much, Gaara-san. Do you like the school? Sorry, stupid question—you already said you did. Err, sort of. Anyway. Can you believe how much of a jerk Kakashi is? I can't get over him! He's the reason I'm carrying this stuff, by the way. For some reason, he gets an unnatural pleasure out of torturing me. I mean, he _clearly_ has other people to do this sort of thing for him. Seriously—do I _look _like a messanger-boy? No, of course I don't! But does _Kakashi_ care? Apparently not! Ugh, how annoying! I really have _no _idea how Iruka-sensei deals with him all the time. I swear, if I was within an eight-foot radius of Kakashi five days a week, I would _totally lose it._ I'll tell you what I'd do—I'd shoot him, and then shoot myself. I have half a mind to do that anyway, especially after _this_ little stunt. Believe it!"

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh. Then he blinked. Somehow, throughout his mini-monologue, he had managed to collect all of the fallen papers. Unfortunately, a quick glance upwards confirmed Naruto's suspicions—Gaara was still there. In fact, not only was he _there,_ but he was staring at Naruto with _almost _enough intensity to make him shiver.

And not the good kind of shiver, either.

...Well, actually, Naruto had always considered Gaara to be pretty sexy, in that maniacal-killer kind of way...

_No! No, bad thoughts,_

Naruto scolded himself sternly._ Focus, Naruto._

The blonde cleared his throat. "Ah...Right, then," he announced brilliantly.

He scooped up Kakashi's papers and stood swiftly. Gaara was still staring at him. Naruto flashed him a smile, hoping it didn't come off as too uncomfortable.

"I'll...um, see you later, then, okay? I've got to go deliver these to the jerk before he makes a public announcement about my ass."

_...Oh Jesus._

Naruto closed his eyes, praying to God to let him freeze reality for a second.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

No. _No,_ Naruto did not just say that. No. There's no way in hell. There's just no _way_ that his foot could be so goddamn _far_ up his_ mouth _to utter _that_ verbal execution. Not even in _this_ ridiculous situation would Naruto be _that_ stupid. Surely not. Because _who,_ regardless of talkative-ness or stupidity, would be so _unabashedly brainless_ as to draw attention to their ass in the presence of—not only their boss—but the man who, less than a week ago, expressed an adament interest in Naruto's sexual harrassment! Not Naruto, certianly. Granted, he almost always spoke without thinking, but surely he wasn't _this_ moronic. Surely not. Not Naruto.

...Right?

_...Right!_

Naruto peeked open his eyes. He took one look at Gaara's smirking face and barely prevented himself from groaning out loud.

...Wrong, apparently.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Naruto sighed, vowing to slam his head into a drawer repeatedly until he knocked some sense into in. He dropped his eyes to the floor, too embarrassed to even feel the blush on his face. He didn't need to. He knew it was there.

Then Naruto looked up, a ridiculously large smile plastered on his face. "Ha ha!" he laughed brightly. "Just kidding! Who would do that? Heh-heh...Anyway. I've really got to run now, Gaara-san. Uhm...Ja ne!"

Naruto began to scuttle down the hallway, still blushing like mad and trying incredibly hard to ignore Gaara's ominous presence behind him.

"Wait."

Naruto froze.

_Shit. I knew it wouldn't be that easy._

Naruto worked to compose his features into something less than terror as he turned around. But when he caught the flashing look in Gaara's remarkable eyes, it took every ounce of his will-power not to bolt in the opposite direction.

_Ahh! He's gonna **eat me!**_

And it certainly looked like it. Gaara was giving Naruto the same interested examination one might give a hunk of steak at a barbeque. Naruto bit his lower lip nervously, then immediately released it, hit with a memory of how Sasuke looked when he bit his lip—much too delicious to resist. Naruto smiled faintly, trying very hard to keep the situation light and casual.

"Err, yes, Gaara-san?"

Gaara promptly reached forward and seized Naruto's tie, giving a sharp tug. The blonde found himself stumbling forward, reflexively attempting to regain his balance. The reflex didn't work, and he ended up colliding with Gaara's extremely hard chest.

A sharp tang of unidentified spice pricked Naruto's nose—Gaara's smell. A very absurd, remote part of Naruto's brain compared Gaara's scent to Sasuke's. Gaara smelled like those hot, strong spices hanging from the ceilings of hard-core Mexican restaurants. Sasuke's scent was a mix of subtle laundry detergent, "unscented" shampoo, and... _mint._ Yeah, the boy actually smelled like mint. But not the harsh, super-strong kind of mint that burnt your tongue off—the addictive, sweet kind of mint that kept candy-manufacturers in business.

Naruto blinked, too stunned to move for a second. Then he felt his face heat up again at Gaara's very apparent closeness.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Naruto said, trying to step away.

Naruto quickly noticed his retreat was inhibited—Gaara had a vice-like grip on the end of his tie, keeping Naruto flush against his body. Naruto's brain quit function as Gaara's free hand crawled up his back and grabbed his hair. Naruto's head was pulled to the side and Gaara lowered his mouth. Naruto tensed, trying very hard to think of nothing at all. Or, if he _had_ to think, to think of something really _un_arousing.

It didn't work.

Gaara's hot breath on Naruto's neck made the blonde shiver slightly—from anxiety or excitement, he wasn't totally sure which. Probably both. Gaara leaned down even more, and Naruto could feel the feather-light pressure of dangerously sharp teeth.

"Hmm," Gaara said. The vibrations from his voice made Naruto shiver again. "Where did this come from?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh...what?"

"Your hickey." Gaara rubbed a cold thumb over the spot in question, just in case Naruto needed specification.

Naruto jerked in surprise, managing then to back out of Gaara's grip.

"H-huh!"

"Where did your hickey come from?"

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO! "Uh...well...You see, what happened was, erm...um—!"

"Sensei."

Naruto jumped and whirled around. His eyes widened at the dark figure sauntering toward them.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped a few feet from where Gaara and Naruto stood, looking as immaculate and intimidating as ever. His hands were casually pushed into the pockets of his jeans, but Naruto could sense tension rolling off of him in waves. His black eyes flashed dangerously, their beauty coated by malice. Naruto was almost stunned by the infuriated look in Sasuke's eyes, grateful for one thing—Sasuke wasn't looking at _him_ like that. He was looking at...

"Uzumaki and I are busy, _Uchiha_."

...Gaara.

"Yes. I'm sure you two were very..._busy,_ Gaara." Sasuke smirked coldly. "..._-sensei,_" Sasuke adds as a contempt afterthought.

Naruto winced and shifted to the side—subconsciously removing himself from the line of fire. He glanced to the left to gage Gaara's reaction. The redhead's expression was as stony as ever, but the unabashed hate in his eyes would have vaporized a lesser man on the spot. Luckily, Uchiha Sasuke was lesser than no one—a fact that he intended to prove.

Immediately.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Ack! I'm so sorry, you guys! I am really sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. I don't intend to do this in the future, but this chapter is so _long_ already! See, I have another Naruto story that I want to release, but I didn't want to publish it before I updated this one. Again, I'm so sorry! I'll update again as soon as I can, okay? I know you deserve to, but please don't hurt me:cowers behind Sasuke:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them! And I never will!

**Warning: **Same as usual...EXCEPT! There is a portion of this chapter that I cannot—or, at least, do not feel comfortable—posting on So there's a link in my profile that should get you to the uneditted version. :smile:

**Author's Note: **Um, I've got an announcement to make. No, I'm not quitting! But I am going back to school in September, and my updates are going to probably take much more time. I'll get out my chapters as fast as I can, but if I slow up, I'm sorry. I'm probably going to be busy, unfortunately. :flat, unhappy pout:

Anyway. Like I said, I'll try my best. And, just in case anyone was wondering, reviews _would_ probably help motivate me...:hopeful kitty-eyes:

Oh! And one more thing. I realize that this chapter is shorter than usual, especially the edited version that you see here. I apologize for this, but it just came to a natural sort of ending, so...I just ended it. :sweatdrop: But this means that I'll be able to get chapter two of "Humanity" out faster, now. I've gotten a lot of requests for that, and it's just _so_ much fun to write!.:squee:

And HOLY CRAP! Over 260 reviews! I'm so happy, I'm about to _explode!_

Okay! Now, on with the fic!.:dramatically points finger forward: Charge!

--------------------------------------------

Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other, each trying to melt the other's skin off his bones. Naruto felt like his feet were bolted to the floor, thanking God that he wasn't between the two.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Uchiha?" Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for your concern, _Gaara-sensei,_ but this is my free period."

"How...convenient."

"Isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the library. I spotted Sensei here and decided to talk to him."

"Oh?" Gaara said, his voice dangerously quiet. "And why is that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because you were making him feel uncomfortable."

"How do you know how Uzumaki feels?"

"I know more about him than you think."

"Well, we'll find out about that."

"Sure will."

Gaara and Sasuke whirled around to Naruto, who until this time had been watching warily from the sidelines. Now the two pale men faced Naruto with expectant looks that were surprisingly similar, and the blonde felt his bones weaken from the intensity of their stares.

"I'm right, right?" Gaara and Sasuke asked at the same time. They glared at each other.

Naruto's hand flew to the back of his neck, where it began rubbing furiously. Oh, shit. This was just about _the_ hardest question to answer. If he sided with Sasuke, who was right, then Gaara would be enraged, and it was goodbye teaching career. On the other hand, if he sided with Gaara, Sasuke would feel terrible. And Gaara would never leave Naruto alone again.

So what was he supposed to do?.!

"Uh..." Naruto said, his face flooding with color. "Well..."

Sasuke blinked. "Never mind," he said abruptly. "I know I'm right. This is a pointless conversation." Naruto gave Sasuke a look of utmost gratitude, which Sasuke responded to with the tiniest quirking of an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "Okay, Gaara. I'm tired of this battle-of-wits bullshit. We all know what's going on here, so let's just speak plainly, shall we?" He copied Gaara's pose, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "You and I both want Uzumaki-sensei."

Naruto let out a shocked little yelp at the brash statement, but wisely refrained from saying anything.

Gaara inclined his head a quarter of an inch to show that he was listening, but other than that, he showed no reaction whatsoever.

"But we're in a very peculiar situation," Sasuke continued evenly. "See, Sensei and I would get in trouble if we were found out, because I'm his student. I'd probably be expelled, and he'd no doubt be fired. We'd both end up in the newspapers and be publicly disgraced. But before you go all power-mad, remember this—you're not innocent either. If _we_ told on _you,_ you'd be booked for sexual harassment. You'd end up fired and disgraced as well. So, this is where we're left—you and I both have power over the other, but none of us will use our information, because of M.A.D."

Sasuke paused briefly before speaking again. "M.A.D., mutually assured destruction, was a concept the Russians and Americans used during their Cold War. Each country knew that the other possessed nuclear weapons. But both knew that the other wouldn't attack, because if it did, the attacked country would wage a just as effective counter-attack. In essence, both countries would be destroyed—maybe along with their entire hemisphere. So, holding the threat of annihilation over each other's heads, the countries managed to keep a very tense peace, knowing that neither could attack without initiating its own demise."

There was a beat of silence. Then Gaara nodded almost imperceptibly. "I understand," he said.

Naruto blinked. He was totally lost. Why was Sasuke suddenly talking about the American Cold War? Literature, Naruto understood. Writing, Naruto loved. American wars of the past, Naruto couldn't even touch on. He mentioned that he sucked at history, right?

"Ah, wait," Naruto said. Sasuke and Gaara looked at him. The blonde fidgeted under the weight of their remarkable gazes. "...What are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke pursed his lips thoughtfully, considering how to rephrase his explanation. "...If one of us tells, we're all fucked."

Naruto blushed slightly. "O-oh."

Sasuke turned back to Gaara, resuming his glare. "So, in the best interest of all of our lives, I think it best to keep this little...matter...to ourselves. Agreed?"

Gaara's face was stone. "...Agreed," he finally said.

"Isn't anyone going to ask about _my_ say in this?.!" Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself. He regretted his outburst thoroughly once Gaara and Sasuke flooded him with their respective intensities.

"Okay," Sasuke said flatly. "What's your say in this?"

Naruto blushed darkly in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. He coughed into his fist once. "I, um...agree, too."

Sasuke smirked, his black eyes flashing with amusement. "Well," he said, his low voice masking a tinge of laughter. "Thank God we sorted out _your _numerous opinions."

Naruto crossed his arms defensively and pushed his lips out into a pout.

"Look, Sasuke-kun," Naruto said sulkily. "Just because—"

The bell rang, making Naruto jump with surprise and interrupting him mid-sentence. The doors lining the hallway simultaneously flung open, releasing streams of chattering teenagers. Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto all looked at each other in a moment of silent, tense understanding. Then they once again resumed their expected roles, and slowly headed off to where they were supposed to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wasn't too happy.

He wasn't as pissed as he was earlier, but he was still kind of irritated. He was still at school, stuck grading extra-credit papers, and it was a beautiful fall afternoon outside. And Naruto was missing it.

Extra-credit. Feh. It completely bewildered Naruto why someone would want to do _more school work,_ but whatever. It was his job to grade them, anyway, so why bother dwelling on the annoyances of it? Better to just bite the bullet and get them over with. Naruto pressed his grading pen to a paper.

He slumped in his seat, tossing the pen across the room in frustration. He'd been doing this for well over an hour. It was so boring!

"Throwing pens across the room hardly sets a good example, Sensei."

A small shiver of pleasure ran down Naruto's neck as he turned toward the door. He smiled.

"Sasuke-kun."

"The one and only," Sasuke said, stepping into the classroom and shutting the door behind him. He flipped the lock.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto asked, stretching like a cat. He sighed with contentment as he felt several vertebra crack into place.

"I didn't see you leave the building," Sasuke said, approaching the desk. "I decided to hang around for a while. When you still didn't come out, I came looking."

Naruto blinked. "You mean...you were...waiting for me?"

Sasuke shrugged, as if the subject bored him, but he had to fight down a small blush. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Sasuke! That's really...uncharacteristically nice of you."

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow, leaning across the desk. "What are you trying to say, exactly? That I'm not usually nice?"

Naruto glanced sideways. "Well...you really shouldn't have given me that mark this morning, Sasuke-kun. People _did_ notice. Pretty much everyone, in fact. Including, as I'm sure you now realize, Gaara-sensei. And look what _that_ caused." Naruto leaned closed to Sasuke, wide-eyed and conspiratorial. "He was just about to _rape_ me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked in reply. "Nah, he wasn't gonna rape you. Anyone could have walked into that hallway."

Sasuke's smirk widened at Naruto's irritated pout. "But you think that I wasn't being nice?" Sasuke continued. "Well. My deepest, most sincere apologies, Sensei. Allow me to make it up to you."

With that, Sasuke closed the remaining distance between their faces and pressed his lips to his teacher's. Naruto's mouth opened on contact, eagerly allowing Sasuke's tongue entrance. The kiss was long and hard, as if the two had been separated for a few weeks rather than a few hours. Naruto felt a rush of blood flooding into his groin, and he blushed all over as he grew instantly hard. He tried to pull Sasuke closer, suddenly desperate for more intimate contact. To his surprise and mild horror, Sasuke pulled away abruptly.

Naruto stared at his student with confused, innocently seductive azure eyes. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto panted, his pants suddenly much too tight for comfort. Sasuke stared at him in silence for a moment, his black eyes smoldering, like molten vats of night sky. Then he nodded decisively.

"I'm gonna bring you off," Sasuke announced unromantically, vaulting over the desk and seizing Naruto's belt.

The teacher almost choked. "What?.!" he shouted, trying in vain to push Sasuke's hands away. "No! Stop that! What are you doing?.!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto belt free and yanked down his zipper, ignoring Naruto's shouts to stop. Naruto quickly realized that, despite his protests, he remained rigidly and unfailingly hard. Now Sasuke dropped to his knees and yanked on the hem of Naruto's boxers. In semi-panic, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and forced his head up.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?.!" he bellowed.

Sasuke blinked innocently. "Well, I was kind of planning on sucking you off," he said, completely destroying the pure expression on his face. "Was there something else you had in mind?"

Naruto shook his head wildly, his blush almost painful. "B-but, we can't! That's crazy! We're at school! And...and—!"

"And what?" Sasuke repeated flatly. "It's long past dismissal. There's no one here. The door is locked. And this is hardly the first time we've touched. And don't tell me you don't want it. I can feel you do, right in the palm of my hand." Sasuke demonstrated the extent of his knowledge by squeezing the impressive hard-on Naruto was sporting through his boxers. Naruto couldn't silence a moan of pleasure. Sasuke smirked.

"So, Sensei," Sasuke said. "What do you say?"

Naruto swallowed hard. "I...I say..." His blush crawled down his neck. "...Okay."

**------------------**

**A/N: Okay! This next part I don't feel comfortable posting here. You can find the rest on The link's in my profile. But don't feel like you have to—smut isn't necessary to the plot. But somehow, I don't think that my "excruciatingly brilliant" plot is the reason that you're all here. :cheeky grin: **

**------------------**

Sasuke blinked, staring at the mushy puddle of unresponsive blonde. He knew that he gave a great blow job, but maybe he had underestimated himself. Maybe he gave a _fantastic_ blow job.

Cool.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open after a few moments. "...Wow," he said.

"You're welcome," Sasuke drawled.

Naruto blinked and slowly picked his head up, as if sleepy. He regarded Sasuke with a steadily growing blush. He swallowed.

"Um," he announced articulately. "Sasuke-kun...I—" Suddenly his eyes bugged, opening so widely that white ringed his blue irises. His blush tripled in heat and intensity. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, Sasuke-kun, you've got...um, there's a little..." Naruto made a vague brushing motion against the side of his mouth, pointedly looking away.

Sasuke blinked. He raised two fingers to his mouth, instantly catching Naruto's meaning. He smirked. "I guess I missed some," he said unnecessarily, swiping at his chin with the back of his hand. "To tell you the truth, I really wasn't expecting that much come. And I wasn't expecting you to be so lucky, either. Your little frame doesn't give it away."

Naruto frowned. "I don't have a little frame! I'm not little at all! Sure, you're a _tiny bit _taller than me, but that's just because you're fricken' gigantic! And what do you mean, 'lucky'?"

"I mean, your dick is huge," Sasuke clarified flatly.

Naruto turned a delectable shade of red, but didn't comment.

"So," Sasuke said, standing from his kneel and leaning against Naruto's desk. "Was it worth it?"

Naruto blinked. "Was what worth what?" he asked, cocking his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, almost sighing in exasperation. For a teacher, this guy was seriously stupid. Maybe all those dumb blonde jokes had something going for

them after all.

"Was getting a blow job worth breaking whatever reservations you had against it?" Sasuke expounded.

"Oh," Naruto said, his adorable blush back full force. "Well, um...ye-yeah."

Sasuke smiled—err, smirked, that is. Smirked. Not smiled. Smirked. Smirked. Smirked. Smirked, of course.

"Great," Sasuke said, arching his neck until it cracked. "So next time, you can suck _me_ off."

There was complete and total silence for a moment.

And then...

"_Eh?_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **See first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never was mine. Never will be mine.

**Author's Note:** I am truly, truly sorry for not updating in so long. I started school again, and I had absolutely _no_ time. I know how irritated I get when a story I've been reading doesn't update in forever, so I know how you guys must feel by being ditched. Again—my deepest apologies.

* * *

Gaara slapped his hands against the brick building on either side of Naruto's head, effectively pinned the young teacher to the spot. It was during the lunch period, and Naruto had stepped outside to get some air.

…Well, okay, that's a lie. He'd snuck outside because Sasuke kept sending him looks too suggestive not to be aroused by, and Naruto would rather not walk around all day with a permanent hard-on, thank-you-very-much.

However, now, he was seriously beginning to regret his decision.

"Um, Gaara-san…" Naruto began half-heartedly. "Could you please, um, move back a bit? I'd like to go back inside now."

"No," Gaara said simply.

Naruto blinked. He should've expected an answer like that. Gaara had a zero-tolerance-for-bullshit-policy.

"Well, um, could you let go of me anyway, then?"

"No."

Naruto stifled a sigh. "I'm sorry," he said, trying to be polite, despite the uproariously awkward situation. "Was there something you wanted?"

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched. He leaned in closer, pressing his body against Naruto's and lowering his head to the other's tanned ear.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Gaara murmured.

"N-no," Naruto replied without thinking, hopelessly distracted by the sensation of Gaara's alien body heat seeping through two pairs of clothing.

If Naruto hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Gaara smirked against the shell of his ear.

"Too late to back out now, Uzumaki," Gaara said, his low voice doing strange things to Naruto's internal organs. Gaara shifted his weight, leaning more heavily against the shorter male. Naruto could feel each and every contour of Gaara's body, including those…under the belt. Naruto could feel a blush humiliatingly coloring his face. Gaara angled his jaw downward and gave Naruto's earlobe a definitive nip. The blonde couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Gaa-ra," Naruto said brokenly. He cleared his throat. "Gaara-san," he repeated, much more firmly. "Please let go of me."

"Why?"

Gaara's question was infuriatingly simple, and accompanied by a sudden kiss on the side of Naruto's neck. Gaara's mouth was searing. Naruto gasped, his traitorous body arching into the hot lips.

Gaara chuckled internally. This seducing business was easier than he'd expected it to be.

Gaara turned his kiss into a suck, seeming to burn the skin right off Naruto's throat. Gaara moved down slowly, covering Naruto's neck with kisses. Then he spotted a red, round marking, that was unmistakably a hickey—Uchiha's.

Gaara scowled. An unfamiliar surge of possessiveness rushed through Gaara's senses, and he was hit with the undeniable urge to cover Uchiha Sasuke's marking with his own.

Gaara leaned down farther and brushed his lips against the love-mark imprinted onto Naruto's bronzed skin. Naruto belonged to Gaara—and everyone else should know that. Especially that Uchiha brat.

Amidst the waves of searing heat fogging Naruto's mind, a new sensation registered. Gaara was pressing his lips to _that spot._ That hyper-sensitive zone that forced violent shudders of pleasure down Naruto's body. That spot that still showed colorful signs of Sasuke's abuse, from when the student had discovered it about a week before.

_Sasuke…_

"Stop!" Naruto said suddenly, his voice coming out louder than he meant it to. He pushed his hands against Gaara's chest, trying to physically move the redhead away. It didn't work, of course, but if Naruto wasn't mistaken, he spotted a touch of surprise in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara was surprised. He had thought this Uzumaki character was all but putty in his hands. Gaara was, in fact, wondering just how uncomfortable it would be to have sex against one of the trees on the far right. But…it seemed that Naruto had more willpower than expected. Enough willpower to resist Gaara, a feat previously assumed to be impossible—Gaara was, after all, _him_—and the redhead had to give the blonde respect for that. The little sex-pot was strong.

Infuriating, certainly, but strong, too.

Things evened out.

Naruto's beautiful azure eyes were steady, the blush slowly seeping off his features. "Gaara-san," he said, slightly out of breath, but firmly. "Please stop doing this to me. If you…persist in…your…advances…then I will go to the cop—police."

Naruto frowned slightly to himself. Did that come out sounding smart enough? Hard to tell.

Gaara cocked his head a fraction of an inch. His lime-green eyes were flat and as just as achingly fascinating as usual.

"No, you won't," Gaara replied easily. "If you do, I could…let it slip…how you take advantage of trusting, innocent, unknowing minors on a regular basis." Gaara's porcelain face stayed as impassive as ever as he said this, but an unexpressed sneer was evident in his tone.

Naruto sighed, averting his eyes. "Gaara," he started tiredly, reverting to his less-polite college habit of dropping suffixes. "We've been through this."

"Indeed we have."

"Right. And even though the circumstances are…very different from most people's…Sasuke and I are still—"

"Fucking?"

"—involved," Naruto finished with a light blush. It was impossible not to have a reaction to Gaara saying the word "fucking." Damn him and his gushing sexiness!

Naruto cleared his throat, getting refocused. "Right. Like I said. We're _involved._ So I'm not single. So I can't da-date you or…d-do other…things. And I'd prefer it if you didn't…do those things anyway."

"Oh really."

Naruto cleared his throat again. "Yes," he said after a moment, sounding only partially convincing. "Really."

"Somehow, I've come to doubt that." Gaara's right hand began sliding down Naruto's waist, dipping dangerously close to the blonde's crotch.

Just as Gaara's fingertips brushed the front of Naruto's pants, a piercing bell ripped through the tense quiet. Naruto jolted at the noise, recognizing God's good grace when he saw it—err, heard it. The blonde flattened almost comically against the brick wall, then used Gaara's momentary distraction at the shrill ringing to side out of the taller man's reach.

As soon as he could, Naruto sprang away, all but racing towards the school's entrance.

"Uhm—ja ne, Gaara!" Naruto called haphazardly, giving semi-polite conversation a parting shot as he bolted into the building.

He'd never felt so happy to enter a school in his entire life.

* * *

Naruto felt even happier later that day, however, when he was _leaving _the school.

"SWEET!" he shouted as he stood on the outdoor steps. Students streamed out behind him, completely ignoring the blonde teacher with a victorious fist lodged in the air. "It's Friday! Woo hoo! Time for the weekend, at last! Huzzah!"

Suddenly, the pressure of a familiar hand materialized on his lower back.

"You shouldn't block the doorway, Sensei," Sasuke murmured, his voice deep and seductively soft. The words drifted cool and quiet across Naruto's earlobe. He shivered.

If Sasuke noticed his teacher's reaction—which he undoubtedly did—he made no comment on it. He simply gave Naruto a slight push, allowing them both to walk down the steps and into the parking lot. Sasuke removed his hand a moment later. Naruto's skin tingled under his shirt where Sasuke had touched him.

Sasuke had taken to parking his car—a slick, black BMW—as close to the teachers' reserved spots as possible. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be close to his sensei for that extra minute at the end of the day, or if he just wanted to rub his love-life into Gaara's pristine, much-too-attractive face. Whatever the reason, he'd been parking in the same spot on a regular basis. And as he and Naruto approached their respective cars, Sasuke immediately felt that something was wrong.

Sasuke frowned and quickened his pace slightly, staring at the edge of his car, which he could barely see around the far end of the school. Something was…off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but…

Sasuke and Naruto turned the corner. They both stopped cold.

"Ooh," Naruto moaned after a long, sympathetic moment, grimacing at the horrifying sight before him.

Sasuke's lips moved, allowing out small, choking noises, his black eyes twice as large as usual.

"F-fuck!" he finally stuttered out, both hands running up into his hair, yanking at his scalp. "My car!"

The most noticeable change to Sasuke's car was the nose. It was completely smashed in, squashed into an inside-out position that was almost comical. The nose might have been the most jarring change, but it in no way lessened the extreme condition of the rest of the car. The windshield was no long in existence, though a few shards of glass still clung to the empty frame. The hood was nearly folded in half, popping out nearly five feet in the air. The tires were airless pools of ruined rubber squished into the pavement. The doors were crushed into their frames, the fenders were crumpled beyond recognition, and so much paint had been scraped off, the car looked more silver than black. In general, it looked the car had been swallowed, chewed, and partially digested in a stomach like a cheese grater.

The once-beautiful car was now completely and utterly destroyed.

A moment later, Sasuke broke out of his temporary paralysis and ran over to his lost love. He stared down through the void which once held a windshield, looking almost as crushed as his car, in a completely different sense. He touched the broken hood with an utmost gentleness and an utmost sadness, as if holding the hand of a terminal family member.

Seeing the barely-guarded feelings horror, confusion, and sorrow marring Sasuke's perfect face, Naruto's heart ached.

The blonde stepped closer and impulsively reached out to touch Sasuke's shoulder. The student didn't react to the motion, his face a picture of ruthlessly suppressed anguish—the tiny line between his eyebrows and the depression in his black eyes served as the sole indicators of his despair.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked no one in particular a moment later.

"…I…don't know," Naruto answered lamely. In truth, he was utterly baffled by the entire scene. It wasn't just that Sasuke's car was demolished, but the manner in which it was. Each and every part was ruined completely, annihilated, leaving no hope to sell or reuse any of it. It didn't seem like an accident—it seemed like the systematic destruction of Sasuke's property. Also—and this was the most notable peculiarity by far—the car was exactly where Sasuke left it, resting in the parking space at almost inhuman placing. The cars on either side were totally unharmed, neither having even a scratch.

Naruto felt something cold drop into the pit of his stomach. This was his fault.

After another long stretch of silence, Naruto coughed quietly. "Anou, Sasuke," he started, battling back guilt. "This might sound kind of weird, but…I don't think it was an accident." _It was my boss, pissed off that I didn't give allow him to do whatever he wanted with me._

Sasuke nodded mutely, acceptingly, the idea obviously not new to him.

"Gaara," Sasuke said, his voice curiously emotionless.

The next moment, Sasuke slammed his fist into this hood of his ruined car with such unrestrained fury, Naruto actually gasped. The incredible violence of the strike forced the folded metal to shoot up another foot, announcing its movement with a pained-sounding screech.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his student pulled his arm back in preparation for another crushing blow. "Stop that! You'll hurt yourself!"

Naruto latched onto Sasuke's raised arm and yanked Sasuke's body to him with his free hand. Now, despite popular belief, Naruto _wasn't_ a total light-weight—he only gave off that impression. (Damn genetics.) He wasn't exactly the Incredible Hulk, but he was certainly strong enough to tug the still-swinging Sasuke away from the remains of his car.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said sharply, shaking the student a little. "Snap out of it! You're going to hurt yourself! Calm down!"

Sasuke jerked out of Naruto's hold and gifted the blonde with a truly incredible glare. "I _am _calm!" he growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his body went a little cold at the terrifying tone in Sasuke's voice. "Oh, like hell you are," Naruto said. He waited for a moment, and when it seemed like Sasuke was marginally more relaxed (or at least pretending to be), Naruto spoke again.

"Look," he said softly. "I am…truly sorry about your car."

Sasuke's stone expression didn't change, but there was an almost imperceptible flicker in the depths of his eyes.

"But you can't do anything about it—" Naruto held up a hand when Sasuke's look turned murderous. "—at present," he finished. Sasuke relaxed slightly, his expression calming into something a little tamer than unschooled bloodlust. "And you certainly can't change anything by beating the shit out of your hands—which reminds me, can I take a look at that one? You may have broken something…"

Naruto stepped forward and carefully grasped Sasuke's right wrist, lifting it higher and gently spreading the younger man's fingers. Naruto touched Sasuke's palm, knuckles, and fingernails, pressing lightly to gauge the other's reaction. The last part of this project proved useless, since Sasuke hardly ever showed emotions that he didn't want to—and pain was included in that express-and-die category, obviously. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued his examination, turning it over and brushing the delicate skin on the top of Sasuke's hand. Naruto's true intent became rather muddled as his clinical touch morphed, unbidden, into a soft caress. His focus faded into total nothingness as he lost himself in the bizarrely silky texture of Sasuke's skin. Naruto was hit with the sudden urge to raise that hand to his face, to nuzzle against it, to feel the beautiful skin against his cheek. He began to fight the urge by impulse, but then wondered why he should. Why should he fight it? Why should he suppress his emotions? Why should he hide how much…how much he cared for Sasuke?

Naruto hesitated another moment, then gently pulled Sasuke's fingers toward his face. Sasuke made a tiny, nearly inaudible sound of surprise, but made no move of resistance. Naruto swallowed and brought Sasuke's hand up to his cheek. He gasped quietly as cool, ultimately soft skin came into contact with his face. It felt even better than he imagined it would, its texture almost unbearably wonderful. Naruto indulged himself in several long moments of stroking Sasuke's hand with his cheek, then finally let the contact break. Just as Sasuke's hand began falling away, Naruto tightened his hold slightly. He had been hit with another impulse, and this one was even more difficult to resist than the first. He didn't even bother trying.

He turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on the younger man's silky skin.

Naruto's lips burned where they touched Sasuke's hand, and even as he finally relinquished his hold and gave Sasuke his hand back, phantom skin remained—smoldering—on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes shyly, feeling somewhat abashed by his uncharacteristically bold behavior. Sasuke looked highly amused, and if Naruto tilted his head just the right way, there was an emotion in Sasuke's eyes a few shades softer than simply amusement.

"What's your diagnosis, Doc?" Sasuke asked, his voice teasing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anou…you're fine, Sasuke."

"Well, that's what the girls tell me."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?"

"Never mind. Anyway…See you later, Sensei."

Sasuke slid his hands into his pockets and abruptly spun on his heel, walking away without another word.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, baffled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Sasuke replied, glancing over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

"On foot?"

"Well, as you may have noticed, I'm not exactly in a position to drive," Sasuke answered dryly, gesturing to what was once his car sitting innocuously in its parking space.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, okay," Naruto said haltingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking away again.

"Do you want a lift?" Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself.

Sasuke stopped.

He turned around.

He smiled. If Naruto had blinked, he would have missed it, but it was true—Sasuke smiled. A tiny, genuine smile, devoid of its usual mockery or sarcasm.

Naruto nearly had a heart attack.

"Yeah, okay," Sasuke said, tilting his head in a way that shifted black bangs across his face. His black eyes glittered—starless night. "I could use a lift."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never have, never will.

**Warnings:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I've finally published this, after a year of not working on the story at all! It feels good to be back in the game. I hope you guys like this, because I'm neglecting having a life for y'all. But, whatever. Sasunaru is more fun, anyway.

Review if you're happy I'm back! (Or you just want to rag on me or actually comment on my writing or something. Whatever you feel like.)

:points forward: CHARGE!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto glanced nervously at the student who rode in the passenger seat. Uchiha Sasuke. The object of Naruto's reluctant infatuation.

Naruto felt his face heat of its own accord. Sasuke was brilliant, and gorgeous, and a star athlete, and just so unbelievably _cool._ He was exactly the kind of guy Naruto had gotten crushes on during high school—and college. Not that he'd ever had the _pretense_ of a chance with any of those guys—being gay made it hard enough (especially since Naruto had the infuriating habit of falling for straight guys), but when you could only get attention by dying your hair blue or by blowing something up, luck with love _really_ went out the window.

So now here he was, 24-years-old and a teacher, involved in a scandalous relationship with a _student,_ and loving every minute of it.

So he was smitten with his own boyfriend. So sue him.

Naruto blinked when he realized the person taking up all of his thoughts was currently staring back at him, one black eyebrow raised. Naruto shook his head and turned straight ahead, gluing his eyes to the road.

Naruto felt his stupid face warm up again, and he hunched over in his seat and clenched the steering wheel. _I can't believe he caught me looking! _Naruto shut his eyes briefly and sped up, as if he could outrace his own blush. _God, that's embarrassing._

"Ah, Sensei," Sasuke drawled after a moment. Naruto suppressed a shiver. Good grief, what a voice that kid had! "Maybe you know something about driving that I don't, but…where I come from, it's kind of a tradition to stop at stop signs."

Naruto blinked and glanced in the rearview mirror. He didn't just run a stop sign, did he?

…Oh. Maybe he did. Well, whoops.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke made an apathetic noise that Naruto took as a "whatever."

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto asked. "Where do you live, anyway?"

Sasuke pointed to a quickly-approaching street on the right. "Turn there…"

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto said, sliding a glance over to his student. "This doesn't look like a suburb."

The street they were currently driving down was framed on both sides by huge department stores, restaurants, boutiques, bars, and cafés. It was barely twilight, but already the storefronts glowed with neon signs of all colors of the rainbow.

"This looks like downtown," Naruto added suspiciously.

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted in feigned innocence. "Downtown?" Sasuke made a show of looking out through the windshield. "Oh. So it is. My apologizes. I suppose we shouldn't have taken that exit…"

Naruto sighed and started looking for road signs. "Okay, which way do we go now? I've never been on this street before."

"Never? You don't say…"

* * *

"…And stop."

Naruto looked around. He frowned.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"…This doesn't look like where you live."

"It doesn't?" Sasuke dramatically leaning forward and stared out the windshield. "Oh, gee, no it doesn't. My mistake. But as long as we're here…"

"No way, Sasuke!"

"Oh, come on, it couldn't hurt…"

"We could never go in there! You're still a minor. If people found out I went into a place like that with you…"

"Well, no one's going to find out, are they? Come on—I promise, it'll be a _lot _of fun."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Sensei…" Sasuke leaned into the driver's side, letting his hand come down on Naruto's upper thigh. Naruto shivered. "For me?"

"Oh…Fine." Naruto tried to glare. It didn't work. "But no funny business!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Naruto grumbled to himself, stepping up to the bar with Sasuke sauntering along beside to him. "And with my _student._ If Iruka-sensei ever finds out about this, my ass is _grass._"

Naruto sat on a bar stool and tried to look inconspicuous, glancing around nervously, as if he'd see a fellow teacher or student lurking behind the jukebox or something. He didn't see anyone he recognized, thank God, just a bunch of youngish guys and girls laughing in the booths and throwing empty beer cans at each other.

"You boys want anything?"

Naruto looked up. A pretty blonde girl with strong eyes and a cocky smile stood behind the bar, her hands on her hips and a t-shirt that said "ROCK MY BODY" stretched tight across her chest.

"Oh, anou...I guess I'll just have…do you have Coke?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Baby, you don't come into a bar and order a Coke," she said.

"But…I don't really like beer…"

"Of course you don't. Piss-water, that's what it is," the girl said. One of the guys sitting at a booth glared at her drunkenly. "You heard what I said, asshole. Piss-water!" He glared at her for another couple seconds before his eyes glazed over and he passed out onto the table. The girl rolled her eyes again and then looked back at Naruto. She smiled grimly. "You leave it to me. I'll get you something you like."

"Well…as long at it's not too strong. I haven't had any alcohol in a while, and I've got a very low tolerance…"

"Don't I know that? I could tell you were a lightweight as soon as you stepped in the door."

"What?! Low tolerance or not, I could drink you into the floor, lady!"

"Hah! You wish, kiddo!" She pointed to herself proudly. "No one can out-drink the great Temari!"

Naruto scowled. "We'll see about that," he grumbled.

The bartender—Temari—smirked, then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"And what about you, gorgeous? What are you having?"

"Screwdriver.¹"

"Sasuke!" Naruto pointed a finger at his student. "You can't have alcohol!"

"Why not?"

"You're underage!"

"Am not."

"What?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment in stunned silence, and then appealed to Temari. "You, bartender-girl, don't you need to see his I.D. or something?"

Temari raised an eyebrow, then gave Sasuke a thorough once-over, not afraid to let her eyes linger on his lips and chest. After a moment, Sasuke smirked. Temari smirked back.

"Nah," Temari said after a minute, answering Naruto's question. "He looks pretty grown-up to me." Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto grumbled unhappily. Temari shifted her eyes to the blonde. "I would like to see _your_ I.D., though, junior," she said. "If you're one day over eighteen, I'll burn my bra."

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke purred.

Temari looked at him steadily. "Yes."

"I am not something you can gamble over!" Naruto shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke repeated with a smirk.

"No!" Naruto hollered.

"Let's see it, junior," Temari said, holding out her hand.

Muttering darkly about stupid cocky students, Naruto fished his driver's license out of his wallet. He plunked it down in Temari's hand with much more force than necessary.

The bartender started to examine the license, and Naruto watched as her eyes got bigger and bigger. A few seconds later, she tossed it back to Naruto with a scowl.

"I believe we had a deal…?" Sasuke commented silkily.

Temari scowled, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "Do you want me to strip now or later, you little perv?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Sasuke said smoothly. "But…It would be _such_ a benefit to us if our drinks were on the house…"

Temari scowled, but her arms dropped back to her sides. "Fine," she said. "But if my manager finds out about this, you'd better hope you're out of the country." She gave a martyred sigh. "A screwdriver, right?"

"Hn."

"And for you, kiddo…" Temari appraised Naruto critically. "I think I'm going with…Red Hot Pleasure.²"

"Wh-what?!"

"Oh, don't get all hot and bothered," Temari said, reaching under the bar and taking out an alarmingly large bottle of bright crimson liquor. "It's just a name."

"I—I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

Temari dumped about half the bottle of liquor into a blender, then added ice, some clear liquid Naruto couldn't identify, a handful of blackberries, and a tiny amount of something from a black, unlabelled jug. She closed the blender and set it to chop. As the machine ran, she glanced between Sasuke and Naruto.

"So," she said. "How long have you two been doing it?"

"E-eh?!" Naruto sputtered. "Don't you think that question's a little personal?!"

Temari shrugged. She looked at Sasuke. "So?"

"I'm still working on it."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "You haven't screwed him yet?"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Unfortunately, no," Sasuke said to Temari.

"How come?" Temari asked.

"Stop discussing my sex life!"

"It's…complicated," Sasuke said.

"Bummer," Temari said sympathetically. "I'll do him if it doesn't work out for you guys."

"E-eh? W-well…you see, bartender-girl, um…"

"I'm afraid he's taken," Sasuke said coolly.

Temari held up her hands as if showing she was unarmed. "Don't get your panties in a twist," she said. "I'm just letting you guys know I'm available."

"Duly noted," Sasuke said dryly.

Temari nodded and turned off the blender. She poured the thick red contents into a large glass, stuck a piece of blood orange onto the rim, then slid it across the bar to Naruto.

"Drink up, junior," she said.

Naruto looked at the drink suspiciously, then sniffed it a little. It didn't _smell_ dangerous…He took a sip. And then another. And then a larger swallow. It was…Actually, it was pretty good. Kind of sweet but a tiny bit spicy as well, and the alcohol kept the taste sophisticated. He took another gulp.

Temari laughed. "Like it, huh?"

Naruto nodded, busy drinking.

"Alright, well, there's plenty more where that came from. The drinks are on the house..."

* * *

Naruto finished his—fourth, fifth?—drink and set the glass down on the bar with a dull thunk. He felt good. Really good. Yeah, his head was kind of spinning, and his eyes were kind of acting funny, but there was this really nice heat in his stomach and at the back of his neck, and Sasuke was acting really friendly, kept touching him and patting him and stuff, and it was Friday and life was good, and Naruto decided he liked Red Hot Pleasure.

"Ne, ne, Temari-chan," Naruto slurred, waving at the bartender with a swaying hand. "Gi-give me 'nother. 'M out again."

Temari looked at Naruto and her eyebrows came together. Uh oh. Was Te-chan angry at him? That wasn't good…maybe she needed some Red Hot Pleasure too…

"Uzumaki-chan," she said, "I'm cutting you off."

Naruto pouted. "Awwwwww…Why?"

"You're totally wasted. Why don't you and Sasuke-kun toddle on home now?"

Naruto pouted further. "I don't wanna…" He swayed on the bar stool, but Sasuke caught his shoulder before he slide off. He giggled and licked Sasuke's hand. His skin tasted good.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke," Naruto whispered loudly. He crooked his finger in a "come closer" gesture. Sasuke rolled his eyes but obligingly leaned forward. Naruto hiccupped in Sasuke's ear, laughed at himself, then said, "You taste good." And then he bit Sasuke's ear.

"Okay, okay," Temari said. "That's enough PDA, you two. This ain't a gay bar."

No one was listening. Naruto was busy licking his way down Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke was busy letting Naruto do it.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Temari swatted Naruto with her hand towel. The blonde pulled away from Sasuke's collarbone with a moan and a final flick of his tongue.

"Now. Go home. You've had enough. And we're closing, anyway."

Naruto tried his best to glare, but he didn't really have the energy for it in the end, so he just waved and slid off his stool. Sasuke kept him from falling to the floor, then steered him to the door, where a janitor was mopping up.

"And Sasuke-kun," Temari said. Sasuke turned around. Temari put her hands on her hips. "Do _not_ let him drive like this."

Sasuke smirked. "Temari-chan," he drawled. "You say that like you think I'm irresponsible or something."

Temari rolled her eyes and the boys left.

* * *

Naruto tripped on Sasuke's doorstep. He giggled madly and let his weight fall completely against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke cursed softly and battled his front door shut. Truthfully, he probably shouldn't have brought his sensei home with him, but where was he supposed to leave him instead? When he'd asked where Naruto lived, all he'd gotten was "building, landlady."

Helpful.

Sasuke sat his teacher on the floor and then pulled off both of their shoes, as if Naruto was four and not twenty-four. He picked Naruto up afterward and started dragging him to the couch.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "I like youuuu.³"

"Thanks."

"You're sexxxy. And your skin is soft."

"I'll give you the name of my bath soap." Sasuke dumped Naruto's torso on his couch. The blonde stared into his face, his eyes mostly closed but his smile bright.

"You're like…really hot…."

"So I've heard."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's legs onto the couch. He pulled off the blonde's tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He started to back away when a sweet hand took hold of his hair.

"I like…your forehead," Naruto said randomly. He tugged on Sasuke's hair gently until the brunette lowered his face. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's forehead. His mouth was warm against Sasuke's skin.

"And I like your nose." Naruto kissed the end of Sasuke's nose.

"And I like your eyebrows." He kissed Sasuke's right eyebrow.

"And I like your eyes." He brushed his thumbs very gently over Sasuke's eyelashes, and Sasuke closed his eyes. A moment later, a quiet breath was released over his face, and a kiss was feathered across his left eyelid.

"And I like your cheekbones, and your jawbone, and your chin." Sasuke opened his eyes to watch Naruto press kisses, light as sunlight, against his cheekbones and jawbone and chin. And Naruto's lips were a little to high on his chin and brushed his lower lip when he pulled away, and Sasuke shuddered. Naruto smiled, his mouth very close to Sasuke's.

"And…I like…this." And Naruto kissed him, and Sasuke shuddered again, and Sasuke thought that maybe, maybe his life could be okay. Because Naruto was such a good person, and maybe if Sasuke spent enough time with him, he'd become good person too.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the noticeable lack of making out. It just…didn't quite fit in this one. I could probably have pulled some strings and made Naruto a horny drunk and not a sweet drunk, but…I dunno. I'm feeling kind of sentimental at the moment, and sweet-drunk sort of fits Naruto's personality, I think. (Not as fun, maybe, but fitting. :giggle:)

* * *

¹A screwdriver is a drink with orange juice and vodka. I'm not sure if this is _exactly_ Sasuke's cup of tea (he seems more like a whiskey person), but I really just wanted him to say the word "screwdriver" out loud. I just love making Sasuke say stuff that's vaguely-sexual. :giggles:

²Red Hot Pleasure (at least this version of it, anyway) is a drink created by a bartender I met very briefly. I can't remember if I've got all the ingredients right.

³This line was _totally_ from "Sensitive Pornograph." I just had to put it in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, not making money, etc.

**Warnings: **See first chapter.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. I'm just an irresponsible author. :hangs head: But, so is life.

Also! I'd like to announce that I'm going to write a challenge fic. Of the first three people who message me with ideas, I'm going to pick one to write a Naruto one-shot for. My only rule is that it can't be pure smut, since 1) I'm not allowed to put that on here and 2) I'm probably not very good at writing it anyway. But! Any ideas other than that are fine. I look forward to the challenge!

So now, here's the fic!

* * *

When Naruto woke up, his head wasn't _hurting,_ precisely—it was more like the earth's axis had tilted a little farther to the left overnight, and Naruto's body hadn't yet readjusted. His vision was blurry, his brain felt a bit too big for his skull, and each limb seemed the approximate weight of a train car. 

And apparently he was hallucinating as well, because there was no _way_ that was _his _ceiling he was staring at.

"I think I'm drunk," he said out loud. His voice came out weird, like his mouth had a very small sock stuffed into the back of it. Or maybe it just sounded weird to him. Who could tell?

"I wouldn't be surprised," a voice answered from the other side of the room. "You drank enough for three people last night."

Naruto turned his head toward the voice and immediately wished he hadn't. Everything went extra bright and extra blurry all of a sudden. He felt exactly how he thought a goldfish would, looking at the world through a tank of water and a layer of glass.

Naruto closed his eyes. It was easier to think when he wasn't trying to bring anything into focus. "Mm…what?" he mumbled.

"I said, you're probably still drunk from last night. You won't be for long, though, and once you're sober you'll have the hangover of the century. Better take these."

Things were moving a little too fast for him. "Huh?"

"Open your eyes, Sensei."

Naruto peeled back his eyelids and squinted against the light. The only thing he knew for sure was that there was a figure standing above him with dark hair and light skin who sounded just like Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uh…Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Take these." A pale hand was held out next to Naruto's face. He concentrated on it, and eventually his eyes focused enough to let him see the two blue pills sitting in Sasuke's palm. Naruto knew he should reach out and take them, but his arm muscles didn't feel like part of his body. After a few moments of struggling to lift his hands, Naruto gave up and just opened his mouth.

There were a few seconds of hesitation before Sasuke dipped his fingers into Naruto's mouth and carefully placed a pill on the blonde's tongue. His fingers were cool and very smooth against the hot insides of Naruto's mouth. Naruto wanted to lick them.

Sasuke put the rim of a glass against Naruto's lips. Naruto dutifully tilted his head back and a controlled rush of water was poured into his mouth. He swallowed by reflex, not noticing the treacherous lurch of his stomach before it was too late.

He threw up all over the floor. The floor-that-wasn't-his.

"…Apparently, we've progressed to the hangover," Sasuke noted dryly. He sighed shortly, then a blissfully cold hand came down on the back of Naruto's neck. "Okay, let's get you into the bathroom."

* * *

They got to the bathroom just in time for Naruto to throw up again. Luckily, the stuff ended up in the toilet this time. 

Well, most of it, anyway.

He flushed the toilet when he was done, but the sound of flushing set him off again and his stomach heaved for a third time. Not much came up this round, just a few burning chunks of something dark orange and a sickening mouthful of bile. He flushed the toilet again but left his head hanging over the bowl.

"You alright?"

Naruto jumped a little at the voice. He'd sort of forgotten Sasuke was there. He turned his head fractionally so he could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The student was perched deftly on the rim of a—extremely huge—bathtub.

"Yeah," Naruto croaked. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Spewing on your carpet. And all over your bathroom."

Sasuke's shrug was a fluid ripple, wide shoulders rotating under his shirt. "It's not your fault," he said.

"Yes it is."

"Well, technically speaking, yes," Sasuke conceded. "But you didn't _decide_ to be sick."

Naruto laughed hoarsely. "No, I definitely didn't," he said.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The action looked very young, and Naruto was irrationally sad that he made Sasuke act like the kid he was.

"I'll…go get you some more pills," Sasuke said, standing abruptly. "Just…stay right there, okay?"

Naruto, who had no intention of moving whatsoever, nodded weakly. Sasuke left the bathroom and Naruto dropped his head back into the toilet and shut his eyes.

* * *

He must have dosed off for a while, because when Naruto opened his eyes again, he was leaning against the bathtub, and the bathroom was sparkling clean and smelling strongly of disinfectant. He let his head fall back and moaned, partly guilty and partly humiliated. Throwing up was just about the most disgusting thing he could think of—and, consequently, just about the last thing he wanted Sasuke to see him doing. 

There was a knock on the doorframe and Naruto looked up. Sasuke was leaning against the open door and holding a cup of something. He looked a little sweaty, and Naruto realized—with another rush of shame—that Sasuke had probably been scrubbing up his carpet as best he could.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. To his surprise, he actually _did_ feel better. Besides the splitting headache, of course.

Sasuke nodded. "Well, most of the alcohol's out of your system now," he said. "You should start feeling relatively normal in a while."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke handed him the cup he was holding and two blue pills.

"Let's try this again," Sasuke said dryly. Naruto blushed hotly and downed the pills. He waited a few seconds.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

Naruto shrugged. "No problems."

"Good." Sasuke opened the medicine cabinet over the sink and took out a toothbrush. "Brush your teeth," he said, "and come to the living room."

* * *

Naruto found a tube of toothpaste and thoroughly washed his mouth—that is, he brushed not only his teeth, but also his tongue, the roof of his mouth, and the insides of his cheeks. When he finished, he spit out the toothpaste and repeated the process. 

When he decided that his mouth was finally clean, Naruto put the toothpaste away and padded out of the bathroom. He didn't know where to put the toothbrush, so he brought it with him.

Sasuke wasn't there when Naruto entered the living room. He winced when he noticed the carpet was clean, but wet and a little soapy. He picked his eyes up off the floor and looked around the room. He was immediately amazed. The living room was huge enough to fit his entire apartment inside. It wasn't decorated much, with an almost Spartan lack of items, but what furniture there was looked both tasteful and ridiculously expensive—the couch Naruto had passed out on was enormous and made of tan leather, the carpet Naruto had spewed on was an intricate design of blacks and golds, the coffee table in front of the couch was made from polished dark wood, and making up almost an entire wall was a colossal flat-screen T.V.

Naruto whistled. "_Damn,_" he muttered. "Sasuke is _loaded._"

"Runs in the family," a voice said from behind him.

Naruto whirled around, flushing. Sasuke stood in the doorway of what looked like a kitchen, arms folded. There was an undeterminable look on his face. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Runs in the family, huh?" Naruto asked. "Your folks must work pretty hard, then."

"I highly doubt that, as they're dead."

Naruto blinked. _Great job, Uzumaki,_ he berated himself angrily. _You really know how to be tactful._

"I'm sorry," Naruto said genuinely.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not," he said. "Mom was nice enough, but too weak to stand up for herself—or anyone else. And my father was a bastard."

Naruto blinked. He was stunned. After a few seconds of silence, he managed to speak. "But—they were your family," Naruto said. "No matter how they acted, they were your family. They loved you."

Sasuke's eyes were suddenly fierce. "Doubt it," he said viciously.

Naruto stood silently. After a few seconds, Sasuke said, "Why do you care, anyway?"

_Because you were lucky to have them. Because I'd give anything to have what you did. Because I care about you and don't want you to remember your parents in anger._

"…No reason," Naruto said quietly. "So…you live in this big house by yourself, then?"

Sasuke scowled. "No," he said, voice dark. "My brother lives here too."

Naruto brightened. "Oh," he said. "That's great! So you're not here by yourself."

"Unfortunately, no." Sasuke was visibly tense, skin pulled tight over his bones.

"Uh…so you guys, uh…don't get along either?" Naruto guessed.

Sasuke looked as if he was about to snarl, but all he said was, "No."

Naruto forced a laugh, trying to relieve some tension. "So, what happened? Did he beat you up as a kid or something?"

"No. Never. He's too perfect for that." Sasuke's face twisted. "He's…fucking, _fucking_ perfect."

Naruto literally felt blood draining from his face. He had seen people angry before, plenty of times (usually because of him, in fact), but this was something else. The look on Sasuke's face said he wanted to tear something apart—and, if Naruto was following the conversation correctly, that something was his brother.

Sasuke exhaled sharply through his nose and pushed an angry hand through his hair, visibly trying to relax. He looked up at Naruto and held an impatient hand out for him.

"Come here," he demanded.

Naruto scuttled over. "Yeah?"

Sasuke responded by seizing Naruto's shirt collar and bringing their mouths together. The kiss was strong. Thankful for the change of atmosphere and feeling bold, Naruto deepened the kiss, tugging on a handful of black hair and pushing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. The boy's mouth was hot and soft and very, very wet, and Naruto felt his body heat up at the feel of it. He shivered a little as his tongue skimmed across Sasuke's canines.

Sasuke made a low, breathy sound and slid his tongue against Naruto's. The sensation was mushy and wet and kind of gross in an incredibly satisfying way—like the squelching feel of a boot stamping firmly into the mud. Naruto felt his guts turn to mush.

One of Sasuke's hands slithered up the back of Naruto's shirt. It ran up his spine, dragging blunt fingernails and carving streaks of fire into his skin. The sound of crinkling fabric was obscene in the quiet room. Naruto's hips twitched.

Sasuke's hips twitched back. He stumbled forward a couple paces, shoving Naruto along with him. All at once, Naruto's knees smacked the couch he'd fallen asleep on, and he sat down reflexively. Sasuke sat on top of him. The boy's thighs went apart and his knees caged Naruto's hips, pushing his ass into the place where Naruto's legs met his stomach. Naruto's vision went a little red at that.

Sasuke pulled back with a wet pop. There were hazardous smears of color on his cheeks. His mouth looked soft and his eyes looked young. He took in a breath, put a hand in the middle of Naruto's chest, and pressed his teacher into the couch cushions. He started dropping kisses on Naruto in an odd, disjointed trail—against the side of his nose, on the corner of his mouth, on the point of his jaw. His mouth finally settled on the column of Naruto's throat.

Even as his body flushed with slow pleasure, Naruto was taken aback by the show of gentleness. Even though Sasuke was a teenager, he'd always seemed older—even before Naruto had gotten involved with him romantically. Sasuke had been impossibly grown-up since the day Naruto had met him, and his personal touch had always fit his adult personality—cocky, headstrong, and brazen. Sasuke could be thoughtful, but he'd never been…sweet. This new behavior was strange, but…nice.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke sank careful teeth into the base of his neck. He curled an arm around Sasuke's head and flipped them over. Feeling disconnected from his actions, he felt his hand stroke down Sasuke's abdomen and slide between his legs.

Sasuke bit his lip.

"What—?"

"I feel like it," Naruto said. He thought he knew what Sasuke was trying to ask, but he didn't know the answer himself.

One side of Sasuke's mouth twitched up. "Well, then," he said, some of his usual confidence reemerging despite his breathlessness. "By all means."

Naruto hesitated a couple seconds before opening Sasuke's pants and slipping his hand inside.

* * *

**Sorry! I've got to cut out this part for this site. If you want to see the unedited version, the link is in my profile. :)**

* * *

Sasuke laughed softly and pecked Naruto on the cheek. 

"You don't have to be so quiet, Sensei," he drawled. "It's not like you."

"Erk," Naruto mumbled. "Sasuke, could you stop calling me 'Sensei' at times like this? It sounds so perverted."

Sasuke blinked. "Well, what should I call you? Uzumaki-san?"

"No, that sounds weird too," Naruto said. "Just—just call me Naruto."

Sasuke cocked his head. "Naruto?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, alright." Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips under his teacher's jaw. "Whatever you say, Naruto."


End file.
